I'll be Wait
by Gunpla
Summary: Dilihatnya gadis itu. Berdiri dengan keadaan yang menurutnya konyol. Dengan posisi kepalanya yang tertunduk, tanpa si anjing monster dan payung ungu yang selalu menemaninya.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN: GINTAMA!  
><strong>

***Padahal sebenernya dalam hati pengen memiliki Kagura XD**

**P.S.: Ini adalah fic keduaku di fandom ini, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hoi, Sougo. Kau tetaplah disini dan istirahatlah, kami semua akan segera kembali secepat mungkin," ucap si lelaki yang memiliki suara yang sama dengan <strong>Date Masamune<strong>*, sembari meletakkan beberapa obat dan segelas air putih disamping lelaki berambut coklat terang yang nampak tengah terbaring dengan kondisi yang tak begitu sehat di futonnya. Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk lemah, sembari berkata, "tak kembali juga tak apa, khususnya kau Hijikata-san, sekalian saja kau menghilang selamanya dan tak pernah kembali." Ucap si lelaki berambut coklat terang itu sambil menatap Hijikata dengan pandangan kuyunya karena tengah sakit.

"Kau! Walau sakit kau tetap saja bersikap seperti itu! Cih, lebih baik kita bergegas pergi dan tinggalkan saja dia Kondo-san!"

"Kau jangan bersikap seperti itu juga, Tosshi… Baiklah Sougo, kami semua pergi dulu. Cepatlah sembuh." Ucap Kondo sambil menggerakkan semua pasukannya untuk segera bergegas. Akhirnya Okita Sougo hanya seorang diri di kamar.

Ah, tidak.

Lebih tepatnya seorang diri di kediaman Shinsengumi…

Lelaki berambut coklat terang itu menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi separuh wajahnya, ia melirik obat-obatan yang diberi Hijikata tadi dengan penuh tatapan tidak minat. Ia sama sekali tak berminat meminum benda penuh hal-hal kimia itu walau dengan alasan ingin sembuh dari sakit.

Ia benci benda itu.

Ia yakin. Dengan tidur se-jam dia pasti akan segera pulih.

Lelaki itu berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua matanya tapi tak bisa. Tempat itu terlalu sepi, membuatnya jadi tak bisa tidur.

Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik dari pedang MP3 miliknya saja, sembari berjalan-jalan di sekitar kamarnya, sekalian berusaha menyegarkan tubuhnya yang seharian hanya berbaring di futon.

KRUUKK~

Terdengar suara dari arah perut lelaki berambut coklat terang itu, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia belum mengisi perutnya dari tadi pagi, dengan berjalan gontai ia mengarah ke dapur, membuka kulkas. Dan dilihatnya kulkas yang nyaris kosong itu, hanya terdapat sebuah nasi kare sisa tadi siang, itu pun tinggal setengah. Ia tak terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada, karena ia memang tak banyak berharap pada kulkas itu.

Ia tahu, semua makanan di kulkas pasti tak akan bertahan lama, semuanya pasti akan disikat habis oleh orang-orang di kediaman Shinsengumi ini.

"Ini hanya manusia biasa, kalau gadis monster alien Yato itu tinggal di sini, pasti tak akan ada sisa nasi kare di kulkas ini."Pikirnya.

"Atau bahkan, kulkas ini akan ditelan olehnya juga…" Sambungnya lagi, sembari mengambil nasi kare tersebut dari kulkas dan menghangatkannya di oven.

Ia lalu mengarah ke jendela dapur dan membukanya, ia berniat untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Hatsh!" Lelaki berambut coklat terang itu tiba-tiba bersin, mungkin karena udara dingin yang ikut masuk ke dapur.

"Sepertinya fluku belum sembuh," gumamnya sambil membersihkan hidungnya yang berair dengan celemek milik Yamazaki yang tergantung di sampingnya.

Ia memandangi langit di luar, langit tengah diliputi aura mendung yang sangat gelap. Nampak pohon-pohon di pekarangan, tengah bergoyang-goyang dengan mengikuti arah angin yang sangat kencang.

Sougo memutuskan untuk menutup jendela itu kembali.

"Sepertinya akan hujan deras."

.

.

.

.

Terdengar butir-butir air yang jatuh mengenai genting, pertanda hujan telah turun.

Gerimis.

Sougo memutuskan untuk membesarkan volume suara TV yang ada di hadapannya. Suara air dari langit yang jatuh itu sangat mengganggu acara menonton drama kesukaannya.

Volume suara TV sudah ditingkat maksimal.

Tetap saja suara TV yang ada dihadapan lelaki itu kalah besarnya dengan suara hujan di luar sana yang semakin deras.

Ia memutuskan untuk tetap menonton walau dengan suara yang terdengar sayup-sayup tersebut.

KRIIING!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering telepon di koridor dekat ruang TV.

Sougo menghiraukan.

Tak berapa lama dering telepon itu akhirnya tak terdengar lagi.

Sougo tersenyum puas, tapi tak bertahan lama karena dering telepon itu terdengar lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Ketenangan lelaki rambut coklat itu makin terganggu.

Ia tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ia tetap memasang tatapannya pada TV yang dihadapannya.

Akhirnya dering telepon itu tak terdengar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sougo tersenyum, karena ia merasa menang dari telepon itu sekaligus si penelepon.

KRIIING!

Sial.

Sougo akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju tempat dimana telepon berisik itu berada dengan langkah berdebum.

"Halo." Sougo memulai pembicaraan dengan suaranya yang datar dicampur dengan nada kesal.

"Ah! Souichiro ya?" Terdengar suara dari seberang.

Suara yang lumayan dikenali lelaki rambut coklat itu.

"Ah… Danna? Tumben sekali menelepon. Maaf, kalau mau mencari Hijikata-san dia sedang tak ada di tempat. Telepon saja lain waktu. Oh iya namaku Sougo." Ucap lelaki bertampang shota tersebut sembari hendak menutup pembicaraan di telepon dengan si samurai berambut perak itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan diputus dulu teleponnya! Ini penting, lagipula siapa yang mau mencari si Mayora!"

"Ah… Bukan ya…? Soalnya kalian berdua sering dijadikan _pair _di kalangan para fujo di luar sana." Ucap Sougo dengan nada datarnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah kamera.

"Cih, sudahlah! Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu. Apakah Kagura ada di sana?"

"Hee? Si Cina? Kenapa menanyakannya padaku, di kediaman Shinsengumi? Bukannya kalian lebih baik bertanya kepada kakaknya si kacamata itu atau yang lainnya yang sering ia temui?" Ucap Sougo dengan sedikit menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Kami tahu, dia pasti tak mungkin bersamamu apalagi pergi ke kediaman Shinsengumi kalian. Tapi kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana! Di rumah Shinpachi sudah kami cari, kami juga sudah bertanya pada Otae, tapi dia tak ada di sana. Kedai Otose, Yoshiwara, Kediaman Kyuubei, kardus tempat tinggal Madao, kediaman si ninja ambeien itu juga, isi mulut Sadaharu pun bahkan sudah! Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, dia tak ada di mana pun, jadi mungkin saja Kagura ada di tempat kalian!" Ujar si samurai perak itu, kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat panik.

Persis seperti seorang ayah yang kehilangan anak gadisnya.

Sebelah telinga Sougo juga menangkap suara sayup-sayup Shinpachi memanggil-manggil nama gadis Cina itu yang terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, tapi ia tetap belum kembali… Jadi apakah kau yakin ia tak ada di sana, Souichiro-kun?"

"Tak ada, lagipula hanya ada aku sendiri di sini, yang lainnya sedang bertugas, Danna. Dan lagi namaku Sougo."

"Haa..h, baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam." Samurai perak itu memutuskan pembicaraan mereka lebih dulu dengan nada kecewa.

Sougo pun meletakkan gagang telepon berwarna hitam itu pada tempatnya dan menuju ke ruang TV kembali. Nampak hujan makin deras terdengar, alhasil mengakibatkan suara TV makin terdengar sayup-sayup. Hal itu membuat kapten Shinsengumi itu makin dongkol hatinya. Ia memilih untuk menuangkan rasa bosannya tersebut dengan menusuk-nusukkan paku pada boneka voodoo yang telah ditempelinya selembar foto Hijikata.

"Halo! Ada orang tidak?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari pintu utama kediaman Shinsengumi. Suara itu mengalahkan suara hujan di luar sehingga langsung terdengar oleh Sougo.

Sougo beranjak kembali dari tempatnya.

Siapa yang datang kemari malam-malam begini?

Apakah Kondo-san dan yang lainnya? Sepertinya tidak, kalau mereka pasti langsung ngoloyor masuk ke dalam tanpa basa-basi. Lagipula suara tadi terdengar seperti anak kecil.

Ah.

Bukan.

Bukan anak kecil.

Tapi seperti seorang gadis yang berperawakan kecil.

Jangan-jangan…

Sougo melongok dari balik dinding dengan perlahan, ia ingat pemilik suara itu sekarang. Setelah mengetahui dugaannya benar, lelaki berambut coklat terang itu menghampiri gadis yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

Dilihatnya dia.

Basah kuyup.

Dua gulungan rambut ala Cina miliknya hampir lepas, mungkin karena perbuatan air hujan yang mengguyurnya dengan derasnya.

Dan lagi, dia tak ditemani dengan anjing monster itu dan payung ungu yang selalu dibawanya.

Dia…

Seorang diri kemari dengan basah kuyup.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: *Date Masamune adalah chara dari Basara yang memiliki <em>seiyuu<em> yang sama dengan Hijikata**.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana fic okikagu buatanku ini? Apakah lebay? OOC? Atau kurang greget? Ya maklumlah kalau kurang greget, soalnya kan masih chapter 1.<strong>  
><strong>Dimohon dukungan atau kritik atau sarannya dengan mengklik REVIEW ya. <strong>  
><strong>Review anda sangat bermanfaat karena akan meningkatkan semangat author ini untuk melanjutkan fic ini.<strong>

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang hanya membaca.  
><strong>

**Sampai jumpa di chapt berikutnya**~ ***naik ELizabeth***


	2. Chapter 2

_Mula-mula seperti pembuka fic biasa_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GINTAMA (But maybe, Kagura is mine *plak)**

* * *

><p>"Ah, ternyata cuma kau, Cina" Ucap lelaki shota itu dengan raut wajah datarnya. Sembari memandangi gadis Cina yang sekarang nampak menundukkan kepalanya, "oh ya, danna dan si kacamata mencarimu kemana-mana, keluar dari sini dan pulanglah ke Yorozuya."sambungnya, kali ini dengan nada datar.<br>Gadis itu masih tetap diam, dengan kepala masih dalam keadaan menunduk.  
>Sougo hanya menatapnya lurus. Karena lawan bicaranya tidak kunjung menanggapinya, lelaki berambut coklat terang itu memilih untuk meninggalkan gadis itu hingga...<br>"Aku tak mau pulang."  
>Sougo tersentak dan kembali memandangi gadis itu lagi dengan tatapan datar, "apa?"<br>"Aku tak mau pulang ke Yorozuya. Aku minggat."  
>"Heh?"<br>"Kalau aku minggat. Papi tak akan membawaku pulang ke Yato!" Sambung gadis alien itu lagi.  
>Kali ini tatapannya lurus mengarah pada Sougo.<br>Tatapan mata biru orb miliknya pun beradu dengan tatapan mata merah ruby milik Sougo.  
><em>"Pulang? Yato? Ah, pulang ke kampung halaman kah?" <em>Pikir Sougo, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak membahas hal itu, karena ia merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.  
>"Hei, jadi kau bermaksud minggat ke tempat ini, hah?" Tanya Sougo berusaha menyesuaikan keadaan,<br>"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi karena di tengah perjalan hujan semakin deras, dan kebetulan aku melewati tempat ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menetap di sini sementara. Tenang saja aku tak akan merepotkan!" Ucap gadis berambut oranye itu lagi, sembari melepaskan kedua sepatunya dan _ngeloyor_ masuk tanpa seizin Sougo.  
>Lelaki rambut coklat itu hanya memandanginya yang tengah memasuki ruang TV. Ia pun memutuskan ikut masuk ke ruangan itu, siaga kalau-kalau gadis itu membuat kekacauan.<p>

"Ah, sadis! Ternyata kau menonton drama ini juga ya!" Seru gadis itu sembari melepaskan kedua gulungan rambut ala Cinanya, membiarkan rambut basahnya terurai, dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada TV yang tengah menyala.  
>"Ah, drama itu, masih belum selesai ya... Tadi aku memang menontonnya, tapi karena suara hujan sialan itu aku jadi tak berminat lagi." Jawab Sougo dengan nada yang tidak terdengar antusias sama sekali.<br>"Kalau aku suka menonton drama ini karena si pemain prianya keren." Ucap Kagura dengan riangnya.  
>Mendengar ucapan darinya barusan, Sougo hanya menatap gadis yang sekarang sedang menatap layar TV itu.<br>"Hoo... Kalau aku menyukai pemain wanitanya karena dia bodoh, gampang sekali dia dibohongi oleh teman-teman prianya." Ucap Sougo datar.

Dilihatnya gadis itu menatapnya.  
>Lelaki bertampang shota itu hanya ikut menatapnya dengan alisnya yang bertautan. "Apa?"<br>"Pinjam handuk sekaligus baju ganti, dan sekalian aku pinjam kamar mandi juga!" Jawab gadis berambut oranye tersebut.  
>"Oy Cina. Katanya kau tak akan merepotkanku."<br>"Tapi kalau aku tetap dalam keadaan basah seperti ini, tataminya akan ikut basah juga, dan kau akan menjadi lebih kerepotan." Ujar Kagura mengelak.  
>Sougo terdiam. Nampak ia sedang berpikir sejenak.<br>"Ikut aku." Ucapnya, sembari berjalan mendahului gadis alien itu dan menunjukkan letak kamar mandi.  
>"Sana masuk. Akan kucarikan handuk dan baju ganti." Ucap Sougo sembari membuka pintu utama kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kayu, kemudian membiarkan gadis berambut oranye itu masuk. Setelah itu, Sougo pun membukakan pintu kedua kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kaca, yang terdapat ofuro di dalamnya.<p>

"Jangan mengintip ya." Ucap Kagura sambil menatap lurus lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.  
>"Mana mungkin aku mengintip anak-anak."<br>"Jadi kau mengataiku anak-anak!"  
>"Memang."<br>"Aku ini 15 tahun, SADIS!"  
>"Tapi tetap saja perawakanmu itu anak-anak."<br>"GRRR!"  
><em>GREK!<em>  
>Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kaca itu digeser oleh Kagura dengan kencangnya di depan wajah lelaki berparas shota itu. Untung saja pintu itu tidak sampai pecah.<br>Sougo hanya terdiam. Lalu dia pun berkata, "oh ya Cina. Soal handuk dan baju ganti, kau mau pakai milik Kondo-san tidak?"  
>Gadis itu pun menggeser setengah pintu kamar mandi dari kaca itu lagi, dan membiarkan kepalanya menyembul keluar, agar membuatnya lebih jelas untuk bernegosiasi soal handuk dan baju ganti dengan si sadis itu. Nampak dari leher dan sebelah bahunya yang terlihat gadis itu sudah membuka baju bagian atasnya.<p>

"Aku tak mau memakai benda milik gorila menyerupai manusia atau manusia menyerupai gorila itu!"  
>"Oh... Kalau begitu kau pakai punyanya Hijikata-san saja." Ucap Sougo sambil hendak berlalu.<br>"Aku juga tak mau memakai apapun milik Mayora itu!"  
>"Kalau begitu, Yamazaki."<br>"Apalagi si Anpan Freak!"  
>"Hmm... Kamiyama?"<br>"Tidak. Dia pedo, lihat saja dia di episode 186, dia menarik celanamu!"  
>"Si tahi lalat di dahi?"<br>"Ga!"  
>Setelah sekian banyak nama diajukan akhirnya Sougo berhenti menawari, karena ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, dia pun kembali menatap Kagura. "Kalau punyaku?"<br>"Ti... Eh punyamu?" Kagura tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya, nampak dia sedang menimbang-nimbang antara _'ya'_ atau _'tidak'_.  
>"Baiklah, karena kau lumayan normal kecuali kesadisanmu jadi aku katakan ya, lagipula aku mempunyai sisi sadis juga kan." Ucapnya, dan dengan segera ia menggeser pintu kaca kamar mandi sehingga tertutup rapat kembali.<br>Sougo pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan gontai menuju kamarnya...

Sesampainya di kamar ia pun membuka-buka lemari pakaian miliknya, dan mencari baju lamanya yang kira-kira sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh si Cina, sekaligus mencari sehelai handuk di dalam lemari miliknya tersebut.  
>Setelah menemukan yang sesuai gadis alien itu minta, lelaki shota itu pun menuju kamar mandi kembali.<p>

"Oy Cina, handuk dan bajunya kutaruh di sini." Ujarnya sembari menaruhnya di dalam keranjang.  
>"Yoo,<em> trims<em> Sadis!" Sahut gadis itu diliputi dengan suara gemericik air. Sougo hanya memasang wajah _poker_, dilihatnya gadis itu dari luar pintu kaca kamar mandi, sepasang mata merah ruby miliknya menangkap bentuk siluet tubuh si Cina walau samar-samar.  
>"Ternyata dia memang anak-anak." Gumamnya kemudian berlalu.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah air panasnya nikmat~" Ucap gadis rambut oranye itu sambil<br>memakai baju pemberian dari Sadis. Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur karena tiba-tiba saja perutnya merasa lapar, dibukanya kulkas.  
>Kosong.<br>Tapi tanpa diperintah, tiba-tiba saja hidung mungil miliknya menangkap sebuah aroma yang lezat.  
><em>"Arahnya dari dalam oven<em>." Pikirnya.  
><em>TING!<em>  
>Terdengar bunyi dari oven itu. Kagura pun membukanya, dan dilihatnya dia nasi kare hangat yang tinggal setengah. Karena suara perutnya yang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia mengambil nasi kare itu.<br>"Selamat makan~!"  
>Dengan satu lahapan, nasi kare itu telah berpindah di dalam perutnya.<br>Setelah itu, ia pun segera beranjak dan meletakkan piring bekas nasi kare itu ke wastafel, kemudian berjalan ke ruang TV. Didengarnya dia hujan masih belum reda, bahkan bertambah deras, ditambah dengan angin kencang dan suara petir yang mengiringi.

Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan si Sadis. Dilihatnya lelaki itu, dia baru menyadari bahwa si sadis dari pertama gadis Cina itu datang ke tempat ini tadi, lelaki tersebut sudah memakai piyama dengan wajah yang agak pucat. Diperhatikannya lagi lelaki itu, wajahnya makin terlihat pucat daripada sebelumnya.  
><em>"Jangan-jangan dia...<em>" Pikirnya.  
>"Cina, kenapa di mulutmu ada sisa nasi?" Tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba, sehingga membuyarkan pikiran yang ada di dalam kepala Kagura.<br>"Oh ini, aku tadi makan nasi kare, aku kan lapar."  
>Sougo tersentak, "nasi kare? Yang dari oven?"<br>Kagura mengangguk dengan wajah polos miliknya. Sougo hanya menghela nafas dan memasang wajah datarnya.  
>"Kenapa?" Tanya Kagura sembari memandangi Sougo, disadarinya dia wajah lelaki itu yang makin pucat.<br>"Bukan urusanmu, Cina rakus." Ucap Sougo dengan kedua matanya yang melirik ke arah lain.  
>"Aku bukan rakus Sadis! Aku cuma lapar!" Seru Kagura dengan ancang-ancang untuk menendang wajah lelaki di hadapannya tersebut. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia makin sadar, wajah lelaki itu makin terlihat sangat pucat.<br>"O-oy Sadis, kau... Sakit?"  
>Mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu barusan, si pangeran Sadis hanya melirikkan kedua matanya yang sekarang nampak kuyu pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.<br>"Bukan urusanmu, Ci..." Sougo tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tubuhnya keburu jatuh di lantai.  
>Dia pingsan.<br>Kedua bola mata Kagura sontak mengecil, dilihatnya dia tubuh seorang Sougo yang kini terbujur lemas.  
>"O-oy Sadis! Kau benar-benar sakit!" Dihampirinya lelaki itu. Gadis itu pun memegangi dahi Sougo.<br>_Panas._  
><em>Sangat panas.<em>  
>"Sepertinya... Fluku bertambah parah, Cina..." Kata lelaki itu dengan nada lemas.<br>Menyadari hal itu Kagura langsung beranjak dan menggendong si Sadis di punggung mungil miliknya, dan bergegas menuju kamar milik Okita Sougo itu.

Sesampainya di kamar Sougo, Kagura bergegas meletakkan tubuh lelaki itu di atas futon Sougo yang masih tergelar.  
>Diselimutinya lelaki itu, dan duduk bersila tepat di sampingnya.<br>Tiba-tiba sepasang mata biru orbnya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di samping kepala Sougo.  
><em>Obat-obatan dan segelas air putih yang masih penuh.<em>  
>"Kau tidak meminum obatmu?" Tanyanya sembari memandangi Sougo yang setengah tersadar dan nampak masih sangat pucat.<br>"Tidak. Aku benci benda itu. Jadi aku tak akan mengizinkan mereka masuk ke dalam tubuhku." Jawab Sougo, membuat Kagura terdiam sejenak, "mereka pembohong. Kata orang, mereka akan membuatmu sembuh. Tapi itu bohong. Mereka selalu menjadi konsumsi wajib Aneue tapi Aneue tetap tak bisa sembuh..." Sambung Sougo lagi dengan sepasang mata merah ruby miliknya yang menerawang jauh. Keping-kepingan memorinya bersama Aneue pun bermunculan di benaknya, sejak ia kecil, ketika kedua orang tua mereka masih ada, ketika Aneue menjadi kakak sekaligus orang tuanya, ketika ia berpisah dari Aneue, meninggalkannya sendirian, dan ketika bertemu kembali dengan Aneue, hingga ketika Aneue memberikan senyum terindahnya yang terakhir padanya...

"Ano... Sadis."  
>Sougo sedikit tersentak karena ucapan gadis yang disampingnya barusan. Dia pun menatapnya.<br>"Sepertinya kau belum makan, karena karenya sudah tak ada, akan kubuatkan kau sesuatu, jadi aku pinjam dapurnya." Kata gadis itu sembari hendak beranjak.  
>"Tak usah, nanti masakanmu malah akan meracuniku." Balas Sougo datar.<br>"Tenang saja, aku kan selalu memperhatikan Gin-chan saat dia memasak untukku!"  
>"Justru itu yang aku cemaskan, karena kau cuma memperhatikan saja bukannya langsung praktek." Balas Sougo lagi.<br>"Hei Sadis! Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak merepotkan, jadi aku akan melakukan sesuatu sebisaku untuk membuatmu baikan! Lagipula ini gara-gara kau belum makan sehingga sakitmu bertambah parah seperti ini!"  
>"Hoi hoi. Aku tak akan terbaring lemas seperti ini jika kau tidak menyikat habis nasi kare yang tinggal setengah itu. Jadi kau harusnya minta maaf padaku." Jawab Sougo dengan cepatnya, hingga membuat Kagura terdiam.<br>"Ukh... Ma-maaf." Ucap Kagura dengan nada yang terdengar tidak ikhlas.  
>"Apa? Aku tidak dengar? Lagipula Cina, untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Pangeran Sadis, peraturannya yaitu kau harus menjadi babu dalam setahun~"<br>Mendengar ucapan Sougo itu sontak membuat gadis Yato itu emosi, "tidak jadi minta maafnya! Terima kasih!" Serunya sembari berlalu menuju dapur.  
>Melihat tingkah gadis itu yang telah berlalu, Sougo hanya memasang senyum sadis khasnya.<p>

Sougo memandangi semangkuk bubur yang telah ada di depannya kini. Nampak bubur itu seperti magma yang mendidih, kental tapi memiliki warna yang terbilang mengerikan.  
>Insting terdalam Sougo mengatakan bahwa bubur yang di depannya itu memiliki aura yang menyeramkan.<br>Menyeramkan, seperti gadis Cina yang ada di sampingnya kini.  
>"Ayo Sadis, makanlah dan kau pasti akan sehat kembali!" Kata Kagura dengan senyum cerianya.<br>Sougo hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Kau mau membunuhku, Cina?"  
>"Siapa yang mau membunuhmu hei Sadis?" Seru gadis oranye itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah.<br>"Aku membuatkanmu bubur ini justru agar kau segera sembuh!" Sambungnya lagi.  
>"Heh Cina, ini bukan bubur, ini magma beracu-" Sougo hampir menyelesaikan ucapannya tapi sayangnya tak terselesaikan, karena Kagura keburu melemparkan mangkuk berisi 'bubur' itu pada wajah Sougo.<br>"Sudahlah tak usah banyak ceriwis! Makan ini Sadis, sebelum buburnya dingin!"  
>Seru gadis itu, sambil menekan-nekan mangkuk bubur itu di wajah Sougo. Otomatis bubur mengerikan itu masuk ke dalam mulut lelaki yang tengah sakit itu.<p>

* * *

><p>Lelaki itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan kemudian berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, dilihatnya dia mangkuk bubur mengerikan yang isinya telah kosong karena habis ditelannya.<p>

"Sepertinya aku masih hidup." Ujarnya sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahinya, demamnya lumayan reda.

_Apa karena bubur tadi?_  
>Dicarinya si Cina, dan lelaki shota itu baru menyadari bahwa gadis yang dicarinya itu tepat berada di dekatnya kini.<p>

Nampak gadis itu tengah tertidur...

* * *

><p><em>Selesai juga chapter 2nya. Entah kenapa saya suka dengan pair ini, walau ada Nobume yang cocok juga bareng Souichiro *Sougo.<em>

_Tapi tetaplah pair antara LOLI dan SHOTA (baca: Kagura dan Souichiro *Sougo) ini yang paling kusukai._

**Special thanks to: **

**Kao'Ru'vi**_ atas reviewnya yang sangat bermanfaat._

_dan _**Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og**_ atas review, dan kesannya.  
><em>

_Terimakasih juga bagi yang hanya membaca._

_Saya akan berusaha melanjutkan fic ini hingga berstatus COMPLETE!_

_Oleh kerena itu, segala bentuk kesan dan pesan amat berarti bagi saya_.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GINTAMA (AGAIN)**

* * *

><p>"Ooy Cina, bangun." Ucap Sougo dengan suara tanpa nada, alias datar.<br>Digugahnya gadis berambut oranye yang nampak lelap itu di dekatnya. Walau tidurnya di dekat Sougo bukan berarti Kagura tidur satu futon bersamanya. Gadis itu tengah tidur di luar area futon Sougo alias tidur di tatami kamar lelaki itu. (Sekedar pemberitahuan pada para Souichiro fans di luar sana).  
>Karena gadis Yato itu tak kunjung bangun, lelaki berambut coklat itu makin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis itu, kali ini dengan kaki.<br>Karena tak kunjung bangun juga, diambilnya dia sebuah kaus kaki yang bertuliskan milik Kondo yang berada di dekat lemari miliknya. Entah kenapa kaus kaki milik gorila menyerupai manusia atau manusia menyerupai gorila itu bisa ada di kamar Sougo. Dirasakannya aura dari kaus kaki itu, hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benak Sougo, yaitu "bau." Dari segi warna kaus kaki ini saja sudah menjijikan apalagi kalau baunya. Hidung milik pangeran sadis saja ogah untuk rela menciumi aroma benda menjijikan itu.

Ia mendekatkan kaus kaki itu di dekat hidung mungil Kagura.  
>Tak ada reaksi.<br>Sebal.  
>Didekatkanya lagi kaus kaki itu hingga sedikit menempel di hidung Kagura.<br>Tetap tak ada reaksi.  
>Kesal.<br>Makin ditempelkannya kaus kaki itu di wajah Kagura.  
>Tak ada reaksi (lagi).<br>Emosi.  
>Diguling-gulingkannya Kagura.<br>Tak ada reaksi.

"Jangan-jangan dia pura-pura mati." Pikir lelaki sadis tersebut.

Didekatkan wajahnya pada salah satu telinga milik gadis alien itu, "Cina, aku tak mau ilermu itu mengenai futon dan tatamiku," bisiknya.  
>Baru sepersekian detik Sougo membisikan kata-katanya, sebuah serangan kepalan tangan tengah menuju ke arah wajahnya dengan cepatnya.<br>Mengetahui ada serangan tiba-tiba, Sougo menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah lain agar tak mengenai serangan kepalan tersebut. Serangan kepalan tangan khas si Cina.  
><em>Dia sudah bangun.<em>

"Hoi Sadis, aku tak akan mengiler tahu!" Seru Kagura dengan jari telunjuk miliknya yang mengarah pada Sougo. Sougo hanya menyeringai, "terus yang di sekitar bibirmu itu apa hah?"

"Eh, ah ini? I-ini cu-cuma air kok!"

"Air yang dalam arti lebih tepatnya ke arah 'iler'."

"A... Ukh..."

"Tak bisa menjawab, Cina? Ternyata kalau soal berdebat aku lebih unggul ya." Ucap Sougo dengan nada mengejek yang datar.  
>Mendengar hal itu muncullah background api yang menyala-nyala pada Kagura, menandakan ia sedang marah.<br>Kagura pun nampak bersiap dengan kuda-kuda hendak menyerang khasnya.  
>Sementara itu Sougo hanya bersiap mengelak dengan sedikit dibumbui ancang-ancang untuk menyerang gadis alien yang ada di hadapannya itu.<br>_CTARR!_  
>Suara petir yang menggelegar membuat ancang-ancang maupun kuda-kuda kedua remaja itu terhenti. Mendengar suara lumayan mengagetkan tersebut barusan, sontak membuat Sougo berkesimpulan bahwa petir itu pasti sengaja mengganggu duel mereka.<p>

_Kriing!_  
>Kali ini suara dering telepon yang mengganggu.<br>Dengan menahan rasa kesal yang mendalam, Sougo dengan gaya ogah-ogahan menuju tempat dimana telepon keparat itu berada. Diketahuinya si Cina mengikutinya dari belakang, teapi lelaki shota itu tak begitu mempermasalahkan.  
>Sesampainya di tempat dimana telepon tengah bertalu-talu itu berada, Sougo dengan tak antusiasnya hendak mengangkat telepon tersebut, tapi terhenti karena dering telepon brengsek itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti.<p>

Kesal + Emosi yang meluap = Sosok pangeran sadis keluar.  
>Dikeluarkannya gunting dari saku piyamanya, yang entah, sejak kapan ia mengantungi gunting itu selama ini. Lelaki itu hendak memotong kabel telepon. Tak peduli pada Kondo dan Hijikata yang akan marah jika mengetahui kabel telepon yang terpotong karena ulahnya tersebut.<br>Ketika ia tengah ancang-ancang hendak memotong, telepon itu kembali berdering seakan berkata, _'maaf! Aku tidak akan pura-pura mati lagi!'_  
>Melihat tingkah telepon menyebalkan tersebut, Sougo dengan segera mengangkat gagang telepon dengan kesalnya.<p>

"Kediaman Shinsengumi, ada yang **tidak** bisa saya bantu?"

"Hoi Sougo, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenali Sougo dari seberang membalas. Suara seorang Date.  
><em>'Hijikata-san'.<em>

"Ini suaraku Hijikata-san, jadi suka-suka aku sendiri mau bicara apa."

"Aku tahu itu suaramu, dan kau bebas mengatakan apapun! Tapi jika ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan kita mendengar ucapan kau itu, bisa dianggap polisi tak berperasaan kita!"

"Tapi aku kan memang tak berperasaan, Hijakata-san."

"Aku juga tahu kau tak berperasaan! Tapi bayangkan jika SHOGUN KA YO! Yang menelepon, atau si Matsudaira itu!"

"O..."

"Ah, sudahlah! Oh ya Sougo, kami sepertinya akan pulang telat, kupercayakan markas kita padamu jadi tolong jaga dengan baik."

"Iya... Aku akan selalu menjaga markas, tapi aku tak mengharapkan kau pulang Hijikata-san."

"Cih. Nampaknya kau sudah sembuh! Jangan lupa, jaga baik-baik guci yang kemarin dititipkan Matsudaira itu padaku!" Ucap Hijikata dengan nada kesal khasnya sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Sougo meletakkan gagang telepon kembali pada tempatnya.  
>Kemudian ia berbalik kebelakang, menghadap Kagura yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya.<br>"Tadi itu si Mayora ya?" Tanya gadis itu dengan raut wajah tegang pada Sougo yang kini menghadap padanya. Sougo hanya mengiyakan.  
>Dilihatnya dia raut wajah Kagura yang menunjukkan rasa lega.<br>_'kenapa dia...?'_

_KRIING!_  
>Lagi-lagi telepon brengsek itu berdering. Seakan tahu bahwa suasana saat ini sedang tenang-tenangnya. Seakan telepon itu juga ingin mengejutkan kedua remaja tersebut.<br>Dengan emosi _max_ Sougo mengangkat gagang telepon kembali, setelah menempelkan gagang telepon itu pada salah satu telinganya ia berusaha menghilangkan emosinya.

"Shinsegumi. Halo." Ucapnya dengan nada khasnya.

"Ah, Souichiro-kun!" Seru suara dari seberang. Suara yang sangat dikenali Sougo lagi.  
>Bukan dari seorang Date. Tapi dari dari seorang <strong>Usui Kazuyoshi + <strong>seorang** Hidenori Tabata + **seorang** Kyon.***

"Ah, danna. Pas sekali, baru saja tadi Hijikata-san menelepon. Kalian memang jodoh." Kata Sougo dengan nada datar.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak mencari si Mayora itu! Dan apa hubungannya jika dia baru meneleponmu tadi!"

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma mengikuti arus para _fujo_ di luar sana." Ucap Sougo dengan wajah datar, tanpa sengaja kedua matanya tertuju pada Kagura, dilihatnya dia ekspresi gadis itu yang nampak terkejut.

_"Kau kenapa Cina?"_ Tanya Sougo tanpa suara dengan menonjolkan gerakan bibir pada gadis itu, ia tahu kalau gadis itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari tadi. _  
>'Pasti soal umibozu-san...'<em>

Dilihatnya lagi Kagura, tatapan mata biru orbnya memandangi Sougo, sembari memberi tahu dengan gerakan bibir, _"katakan pada Gin-chan aku tak ada."_ Sougo menanggapi perkataan tanpa suara itu dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

_"Ini urusanmu bukan urusanku, Cina."_ Balas Sougo tanpa suara.

_"Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja tolong aku sadis!"_ Ucap Kagura memohon (tentunya tanpa suara juga) pada lelaki shota di hadapannya itu.

"Oy Souichiro-kun, kau mendengarkanku?" Ucap Gintoki secara tiba-tiba sehingga menghentikan komunikasi gerak bibir mereka.

"Ah iya Danna, aku mendengarkan ada apa?" Jawab Sougo.

"Begini, apa kau benar-benar yakin Kagura tak ada di tempatmu sekarang, atau mungkin kau sempat melihat dia melewati kediaman Shinsengumi kalian, soalnya kami sudah mencarinya di seluruh Kabukicho, kecuali di sekitar tempatmu itu..."

"Danna, secara teori Einstein(?) si Cina itu tak mungkin datang ke kediaman Shinsengumi ini. Yang kudapati malah seekor 'anjing' yang seenaknya masuk dan memakai kamar mandi, lalu dengan seenaknya memakan nasi kareku." Jawab Sougo dengan jelasnya, disadarinya si Cina tengah ber-_death glare_ padanya, seakan berkata, _'KAU MENGATAIKU ANJING? KONOYARO!'_

"Begitukah? Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa yakin bahwa Kagura ada di tempatmu sekarang... Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu. Selamat mala-" Ucap samurai perak itu. Ia hendak mengakhiri sesi meneleponnya, tapi tertunda karena ucapan Sougo. "Ah Danna, aku yakin si Cina pasti baik-baik saja, secara dia itu monster."  
>Nampak tak ada balasan sesaat dari Gintoki, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Sougo, Gintoki tiba-tiba tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari lelaki yang dikenal sebagai rival Kagura itu barusan.<p>

"Ara... Kau berusaha menenangkanku ya Souichiro-kun. Tapi kau benar juga, dia gadis yang kuat. Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat malam."  
>Ucap Gintoki mengakhiri pembicaraan, Sougo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menutup telepon, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, diliriknya Kagura yang mengikutinya dengan tatapan masih ber-<em>death glare<em> padanya.

"Oy Sadis, tidak hanya mengataiku anjing, kau juga mengataiku monster!" Seru gadis itu menyusul Sougo dan masuk terlebih dahulu ke kamar lelaki itu kemudian duduk bersila di dekat futon Sougo.

"Oy Cina, itu adalah caraku untuk menolongmu tahu." Balas lelaki Shota itu sambil duduk di atas futon miliknya.

"Memangnya tak ada cara lain?"

"Tak ada. Cuma cara itu yang cocok untukmu."

"SADIS!-"

_PETS!_  
>Mendadak keadaan ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita.<br>Bukan hanya ruangan itu, seluruh ruangan kediaman Shinsengumi, bahkan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya.

"Hee! Mati lampu?" Seru Kagura diliputi rasa panik.

"Jangan-jangan karena petir." Ucap Sougo tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya. Suasana saat ini gelap gulita, diiringi dengan suara hujan yang deras ditemani angin kencang juga petir yang ikut mendampingi hujan dan angin tersebut.  
>Jika ini adalah fic horor pasti telah menjadi sebuah kesempatan emas bagi para makhluk dunia lain untuk unjuk gigi.<p>

"Hoi Cina, kau masih di sana?" Seru Sougo memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pandanganya berharap bisa melihat sedikit saja walau hanya samar-samar, tapi tetap tak bisa.  
>Gelap.<br>Gelap total.

"Ya, aku masih di sini Sadis! Ada apa?" Jawab Kagura sekaligus diiringi juga dengan pertanyaan, terdengar jelas sekali suara Kagura makin menjauh.

"Oy Cina, jangan bergerak seenaknya!"

"Aku tak bergerak seenaknya, aku hanya mencari sesuatu sebagai penerangan!" Jawab Kagura sambil meraba-raba dinding kamar Sougo menggunakan semua inderanya, berharap menemukan pintu kamar lelaki itu dan segera keluar untuk mencari lilin, senter atau apapun itu.

"Tetap saja kau tak boleh bergerak seenaknya, kalau kau mau keluar dari ruangan ini menggunakan semua indera tak jelasmu itu, bisa-bisa kau memecahkan atau menjatuhkan perabotan di sini!"

"Kau ini tak percayaan padaku sekali sih, Sadis! Aku tak akan memecahkan dan menjatuhkan apapu-!"

_PRAK!_

"O-oy Cina, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapanmu?" Tanya Sougo, masih berusaha untuk ikut keluar dari kamarnya tersebut, tapi tanpa diketahuinya ia malah makin menjauh dari pintu kamarnya. Sesaat tak ada jawaban dari Kagura, membuat Sougo terpaksa memunculkan tanda tanya di benaknya.

"Hei Cina, jangan bilang kalau kau ditangkap nyamuk alien itu!" Ucap Sougo, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi._ Ngomong-ngomong bukannya tadi terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh?_

"Aku tak apa Sadis! Tapi…" Jawab Kagura dengan suara langkah kaki miliknya yang terdengar mendekat ke arah lelaki rambut cokelat itu.

"Tapi apa, hah? Jangan bilang kalau kau telah menjatuhkan atau memecahkan sesuatu!" Kini lelaki rambut cokelat itu bertanya, sedikit terlintas perasaan tidak enak pada benaknya.

"…Ehehe~" Jawab gadis itu. Sontak benak Sougo mengatakan kalau gadis itu tengah memasang raut wajah menyengir dengan tambahan ekspresi pura-pura tak bersalah sekarang. Dia yakin itu!

"Yang jatuh itu bentuknya kira-kira seperti apa, heh Cina?" Tanya Sougo, kali ini ia berusaha untuk tidak keburu panik.

"Ng, sepertinya sih bulat, ukurannya lumayan besar, tingginya sepinggangku, dan aku yakin yang kusenggol itu guci yang ada di sudut koridor di luar kamarmu itu…"_  
>Guci yang dititipkan Matsudaira pada Hijikata-san-<em>

"Cina!" Seru Sougo (tapi sepertinya lebih menjurus ke suara yang sengaja ditinggikan nadanya) pada Kagura, siap menyerang gadis itu yang menurut instingnya kalau gadis itu berada di belakangnya sekarang.

GREP! Terasa ia memegang lengan baju si Cina itu, dan mulai membantingnya. Tapi terasa tolakan yang kuat, sangat kuat, khas gadis Yato itu yang juga siap membanting Sougo.

"Oy Sadis! Kenapa kau menyerangku?" Seru Kagura, berusaha mencari-cari kerah piyama Sougo agar lebih memudahkannya untuk membanting lelaki tersebut.

"Karena kau telah membuat masalah!"

"Masalah apa?"

"Kau bilang kau tak akan memecahkan atau menjatuhkan apapun, tapi ujung-ujungnya kau memecahkan atau menjatuhkan sesuatu!"

"Aku kan tak sengaja, hoi Sadis!"

"Tetap saja kau tak bisa dipercaya Ci-" Belum selesai Sougo menyelesaikan ucapannya, badannya keburu jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangan lelaki itu yang tengah menggenggam kerah baju Kagura mengakibatkan tubuh gadis tersebut ikut jatuh ke arah yang sama dengan Sougo, alhasil mengakibatkan Kagura dalam posisi menindihi Sougo. Mereka terjatuh di atas futon lelaki tersebut yang masih tergelar.

"Hm, terjatuh di tengah pertarungan! Sepertinya kau menyerah dengan kekuatanku ya, Sadis?" Seru Kagura dengan nada bangga.

…

Tak ada respon dari Sougo, yang terdengar hanya suara nafas lelaki itu yang tersengal-sengal. Menyadari hal tersebut Kagura terpaksa menghentikan kegembiraanya. "O-oy Sadis kau kenapa?" Ucapnya dengan berusaha mencari dahi Sougo._  
>Masih agak panas.<em>  
>"Oh iya kau kan belum sembuh total!" Seru Kagura, yang tanpa diketahuinya ia tengah berseru di depan wajah Sougo yang tanpa diketahuinya lagi lelaki itu nampak dalam keadaan agak pucat.<p>

"Tahu begitu… kau tak perlu berteriak di depan wajahku seperti itu Ci-" Ucap Sougo dengan akhir yang tak terselesaikan, tapi gadis itu sudah mengetahui akhir ucapan dari lelaki itu barusan._  
>Dia tertidur<em>

"Dia pasti capek…" Gumam gadis berambut oranye itu sembari bergeser ke arah lain dari tubuh Sougo, membiarkan lelaki itu untuk beristirahat. Kini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang selain menunggu listrik untuk menyala kembali, yang dirasakannya hanya angin dari luar yang sedikit masuk ke dalam kamar Sougo itu. Sedikit menggigil, ia memilih untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia menarik selimut dari tubuh Sougo, membiarkan selimut itu membungkus tubuh kecilnya tersebut. Tak peduli tubuh Sougo yang tengah terbaring tanpa selimut. Toh, piyama Sougo nampaknya lebih tebal dari pada baju yang dipinjamkan lelaki yang tengah sakit itu yang sekarang tengah dipakai gadis Yato tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Sougo, kami pulang! Bagaimana, kau sudah sembuh?" Seru manusia menyerupai gorilla atau gorilla menyerupai manusia itu sembari <em>ngeloyor<em> masuk ke dalam kediaman Shinsengumi mereka.  
>"Kapten, kami membawakan anpan untukmu!" Seru lelaki yang tengah membawa raket bulu tangkis.<br>Mereka berdua berlomba-lomba menuju kamar Okita Sougo itu.  
>Hijikata hanya mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang dengan langkah santai, tapi ia tiba-tiba terhenti karena ia mendapati Kondo dan Yamazaki tengah tercengang dengan raut wajah shock di depan pintu kamar Sougo.<br>Mendapati ada keanehan pada diri mereka, Hijikata hanya mendekati mereka dan ikut melihat ke dalam kamar Sougo.

Alhasil ia mendapati suatu pemandangan yang dikatakan hampir mendekati tanda-tanda akhir dunia, Hijikata pun ikut tercengang sehingga mengakibatkan rokok yang sebelumnya berada di mulutnya itu terjatuh.  
>Bawahannya dan gadis Yorozuya itu tengah tertidur pulas dalam satu futon.<p>

"Tak mungkin..."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> *** **Seorang** Usui Kazuyoshi + **seorang** Hidenori Tabata + **seorang** Kyon = Sugita Tomokazu  
><strong>

Dimana Sugita Tomokazu adalah seiyuu dari Gintoki, Usui Kazuyoshi (Sket Dance!), Hidenori Tabata (Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou), Kyon (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu).

* * *

><p><em>Bersambung (again)<em>

**Special thanks to**: **Na Fouthok'og**, **Shena BlitzRyuseiran**, **BakaAho** a_tas reviewnya yang bermanfaat dan membuat saya bersemangat. Dan juga atas _**okikagu fans**_ yang me-review dengan mode anonymous, jadi aku tak bisa membalas rasa terimakasih lewat PM. Jadi lewat di sini saja ya, terima kasih atas kesannya, iya kalau Nobume bareng Sougo, Gintama nggak akan seru. ^^_

_Dan terima kasih juga atas alertnya :)_

_Terima kasih juga bagi yang hanya membaca, semoga ficnya tak membosankan._

_Sekali lagi, segala kesan dan pesan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GINTAMA AGAIN AND AGAIN**

* * *

><p><em>Kubuka kedua mataku walau berat. Silau. Listriknya sudah menyala rupanya...<br>Tunggu, kenapa futon ini terasa sempit? Dan kenapa aku merasakan banyak tatapan mencurigakan yang tengah mengarah padaku?  
>Ah... rupanya ada Kondo-san, Yamazaki, dan Hijikata-san di depan pintu kamar. Mereka sudah kembali rupanya... Kapan?<br>Tapi kenapa mereka menatapku seperti aku habis menghamili anak orang?_

"Hoi, Sougo." Ucap Hijikata memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka semua sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok baru, kemudian menatap Sougo dengan diiringi helaan nafas, "tak kusangka kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini." Ucap pria perokok berat itu lagi, diiringi anggukan oleh Kondo dan Yamazaki.

"'Hal seperti ini'? Apa maksudmu Hijikata-san?" Tanya Sougo sembari sedikit beranjak dari futonnya tapi terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja indera peraba miliknya menyentuh sebuah tangan di sampingnya. Jelas tangan itu bukan tangan miliknya, dilihat dari ukurannya saja berbeda. Tangan ini ukurannya lebih kecil, lebih tepatnya mungil. Dan Sougo kenal dengan pemilik tangan mungil tersebut, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dia.

Sougo hanya memasang wajah _poker_ ketika mendapati Kagura tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya...

"Sougo, aku tahu kau sudah dewasa tapi belum waktunya kau melakukan hal seperti itu." Kata Kondo berusaha bernada bijak seperti seorang ibu yang menasihati anak lelakinya.  
>Yang diajak bicara hanya bangkit dari futon tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.<p>

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Kondo-san." Ucapnya sembari menggulingkan si Cina menggunakan kakinya, agar gadis yato itu segera keluar dari area futonnya.

"Aw!" Keluh gadis yang digulingkan itu, dahinya terbentur dinding yang berada di samping futon Sougo. "Hoi Sadis! Kau sengaja ya?" Seru gadis itu sembari mengusap-usap dahinya yang malang, kemudian bangkit untuk bersiap menghajar lelaki berambut cokelat terang yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang masih tanpa ekspresi, tapi terhenti karena melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepertinya tidak begitu beres. Gadis itu hanya menautkan kedua alis matanya sembari memandangi si Gorila, Anpan Freak dan si Mayora yang juga tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang juga nampak tak beres. Ditengoknya si Sadis yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, merasa bahwa si Sadis mengetahui sesuatu, Kagura menyenggol lengan Sougo dengan salah satu sikunya.

"O-oy Sadis, ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tatapan yang aneh mengarah pada kita?"

Sougo masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya sembari memandangi wajah bingung gadis Cina yang berada di sampingnya itu. Seakan tak peduli pada tatapan dari Kondo, Yamazaki, dan Hijikata yang tengah mengarah pada mereka berdua, Sougo hanya membaringkan kembali tubuhnya, kemudian menutup separuh wajahnya dengan selimut, "intinya, kita dianggap melakukan _'itu'_." Jawab Sougo dengan nada datar, tak memperdulikan reaksi gadis berambut orange yang sekarang nampak mematung karena bingung.

"_'Itu'_? Apa maksudmu dengan _'itu'_? Dan lagi kenapa kata _'itu'_ di sini dibuat _italic_ dengan tanda kutip satu?"

Lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian kembali beranjak dari futonnya, sembari bergumam "betapa polosnya."

"Jadi begini Cina bodoh, intinya, Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, dan Yamazaki kini menganggap kita _berxxx_ karena kau dan aku tidur sefuton." Ucap Sougo dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh... Eh!" Jerit gadis itu ketika menyadari hal yang sebenarnya, dibenaknya kini mengatakan _tak mungkin_. "Tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat! Secara, aku tak akan mungkin dan tak akan pernah melakukan hal _'itu'_ bersama dia!" Jeritnya lagi kepada 3 Shinsengumi yang ada dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Sougo yang sedang menguap karena rasa kantuk yang masih menguasainya.

"Begitu pula denganku Cina, karena aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu dengan anak-anak."

"Hei! Lagi-lagi kau mengataiku anak-anak!"

"Oy Cina, Memang itu kenyataannya kan."

"Bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai perempuan kebanyakan, Sadaharu saja tak akan mengataiku seperti itu!"

"Oy, jangan menbandingkanku dengan anjing monster milikmu itu, Cina. Lagipula, lihat saja bagian di antara leher dan perutmu itu yang tak ada apa-apanya." Balas Sougo dengan pandangan yang terlihat meremehkan di mata Kagura, sontak membuat gadis alien itu emosi.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berkelahi di luar saja!" Kini si perokok berat yang berbicara setelah sekian lama diam. Kedua remaja yang dalam masa puber(?) itu hanya memalingkan wajah satu sama lain, menghentikan pertengkaran mulut yang hanya membuang-buang tenaga itu.

Si perokok berat itu kini memandangi gadis Yorozuya yang nampak tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "jadi, apa gerangan kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Hanya berteduh untuk sementara. Cuma itu." Jawab gadis itu dengan nada datar mirip dengan Sougo.

"Ya, dan dia _mencomot_ nasi kareku." Sambung Sougo, memasang wajah yang seakan masih tidak ikhlas akan kepergian nasi karenya. Kagura hanya membalasnya dengan memasang tatapan tajam kepada lelaki berparas shota yang berada di sampingnya itu, Hijikata hanya merespon dengan menghembuskan asap rokok yang sedang dikonsumsinya.

Menyadari tidak ada apa-apa di antara si Shota Shinsengumi dan si Loli Yorozuya tersebut, Kondo-san hanya bernafas lega, karena jika mereka berdua itu _'ada apa-apa' _ kemungkinan besar dia dan para anak buahnya akan mendapatkan damprat dari si pemburu alien yang berasal dari Yato yg terkenal itu.

Yamazaki yang sedari tadi tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun hanya sibuk mengkonsumsi anpan yang telah dibelinya ketika menjalankan tugas tadi.

Ketika suasana kamar dimana mereka berlima berada saat ini sedang tenang-tenangnya, si tahi lalat di dahi (karena aku lupa namanya jadi kutulis seperti itu) ngeloyor masuk ke kamar itu dengan raut wajah tegang, "gawat komandan!"

Merasa dipanggil, Kondo segera berbalik ke arah anak buahnya itu dengan memasang ekspresi wajah yang mengatakan 'ada apa?'

"Si pemburu dari Yato itu kemari!"

"Dengan tujuan apa dia datang kemari?" Kini si wakil komandan Shinsengumi yang memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan Date bertanya.

"Katanya, dia datang kemari untuk menjemput anak perempuanya, jika kita tak menyerahkan anak perempuannya, dia akan menghancurkan markas kita-"

"Kagura! Dugaan Papi benar, ternyata kau memang berada di tempat ini!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh baya(?) berkumis dan ber-_goggle_ masuk ke dalam kamar Sougo dimana keadaan saat ini tengah tegang-tegangnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan pria itu adalah si pemburu alien yang terkenal dari Yato itu.

Merasa bahwa dirinya tengah dicari, Kagura hanya menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang punggung si Sadis yang tengah berada di sampingnya, walau ia tahu usahanya itu percuma.

"Kagura, kucari kau di Yorozuya dan kau tak ada di sana, ternyata benar dugaanku berikutnya, kau memang berada di sini." Si pemburu alien itu kini mendekat ke arah anak perempuannya yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Sougo.

"Papi mau apa kemari?" Celutuk Kagura yang masih bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sougo, tatapan kedua mata birunya nampak awas memandangi Papinya yang tengah menghampirinya (sekaligus Sougo). Orang tua itu hanya memindahkan _goggle_ yang sedikit berdebu dari kedua matanya ke kepalanya, agar membuatnya jelas untuk melihat anak gadisnya itu.

"Tentu saja hendak membawamu pulang ke Yato sesuai suratku yang terakhir kau terima, kau tak ingat?"

* * *

><p>"Hoi Sougo, sedari tadi kau hanya bermalas-malasan di futonmu seperti itu, hari ini giliran kau membelikan kami kue untuk camilan sehabis kerja nanti!" Seru lelaki yang tengah berada di ruang TV dengan suara yang terdengar sangat mengganggu di kedua telinga lelaki berambut cokelat terang yang nampak berbaring di atas futon di ruangan lain lebih tepatnya di kamarnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan tengah menggenggam pedang MP3 miliknya.<p>

Ia pura-pura tak mendengar dengan mengubah posisi tubuhnya ke arah lain, membelakangi pintu kamarnya.

"Hoi, Sougo!" Teriakan kedua terdengar lagi, Sougo tetap tak menggubris, ia malah mengatur musik pedang MP3nya ke volume yang lebih tinggi.

Sepersekian detik teriakan menyuruh itu tak terdengar lagi, Sougo kembali mengecilkan volume suara pedang MP3nya ke volume yang lebih kecil. Baru sepersekian detik juga Sougo selesai mengecilkan volume pedang MP3nya itu, tak berapa lama terdengar langkah kaki berdebum menuju ke arah kamarnya, disusul dengan suara pintu kamarnya yang digeser dengan kencangnya.

"SOUGO!" Pada akhirnya pemilik teriakan menyuruh itu kini berada di dekat lelaki yang masih berkutat pada pedang MP3nya, lelaki itu pun berbalik memandangi pria perokok berat yang kini berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan datarnya, "aku masih dalam proses pemulihan dari sakit, Hijikata-san."

"Pemulihan dari sakit itu berapa lama, hah? Kau selalu membuat alasan memulihkan diri selama 6 hari berturut-turut, hampir seminggu kau tahu!"

"Tapi kan aku memang belum sembuh Hijikata-san, lihat warna wajah dan kulitku, masih putih pucat." Balas Sougo, kini ia meletakkan pedang MP3nya agar membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk berdebat dengan wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu.

Hijikata hanya mengkerutkan kulit dahinya membuat matanya jadi makin terlihat sipit(?), dalam hati ia sedikit membenarkan perkataan bawahannya barusan, tapi apa mau dikata, rasa gengsi yang besar membuatnya memilih untuk mencari alasan lain. "Warna kulitmu memang dari dulu sudah sama dengan **Shinn Asuka***! Tak usah banyak protes, ganti pakaianmu dan cepat pergi!" Seru Hijikata.

Yang disuruh hanya mendengus kesal dalam hati, karena jika ia menampakkan kekesalannya bukan lagi Okita Sougo namanya.

Lelaki berambut coklat terang itu pun beranjak bangun dan melipat futonnya lalu mengganti piyamanya dengan baju biasa yang sering ia pakai (seperti yang ia pakai di episode 35 dan lainnya), kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan ogahan-ogahan seperti biasa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Kini di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan di Kabukichou terlihat sangat rusuh, membuat sekeliling kerusuhan itu menjadi panik. Asal kerusuhan tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan disebabkan oleh pertengkaran mulut dua orang yang terbilang masih kecil…

"Oy Cina, kalau mau ribut jangan disini, ini toko kue nenek langgananku."

"Yang duluan mulai kan kau, Sadis!"

"Siapa suruh kau percaya padaku begitu saja."

***Flashback***

_Suasana kota nampak damai dan tentram di mataku, ternyata walau aku tak bertugas hampir selama seminggu, kota ini tetap baik-baik saja…. Tahu begitu, lebih baik dari dulu aku lebih serius untuk bolos bertugas. _

Lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu berjalan sembari melihat sekeliling sekaligus memantau, gerakan kedua kakinya mengarah pada salah satu toko dari sederetan toko-toko yang telah dilewatinya. Tak begitu besar dan tak begitu kecil, tapi toko itu lumayan ramai oleh pembeli daripada toko-toko kue yang lain.  
>Kebetulan saja ketika kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi itu hendak membeli beberapa kue di toko tersebut, toko itu nampak lenggang, ia bernafas lega karena ia tak perlu lama menunggu untuk mengantre seperti biasanya.<p>

Sougo pun menginjakkan kakinya di toko itu, kemudian menyapa si pemilik toko yang telah dikenalnya sejak ia selalu menjadi pelanggan tetap di toko kue tersebut.

Pemilik toko itu adalah seorang wanita tua yang selalu memasang sebuah senyuman yang selalu merekah di wajahnya.  
>Sougo menyayangi wanita tua itu, senyumnya yang tulus mengingatkannya akan mendiang kakaknya, Mitsuba. Selain Mitsuba, Sougo sering menunjukkan kemanisannya yang tulus di hadapan wanita tua tersebut<p>

"Nenek, seperti biasa, lima _shortcake_ dan tujuh _cheese cake_." Ucap Sougo dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya pada wanita tua yang tengah berada di balik meja pelayanan untuk para pelanggannya.

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan pelanggannya itu. "Ah, Sougo-kun, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu mampir." Jawab wanita tua itu, "bagaimana keadaanmu? Sepertinya kau sedang tak bertugas." Sembari melihat penampilan anak muda yang di hadapannya tersebut, yang terlihat memakai pakaian biasa, senyumnya yang merekah nampak jelas di wajah wanita tua itu, terlihat menunjukkan bahwa usianya yang berkisar 50-60 tahunan, tapi senyumannya yang bersemangat membuatnya terlihat bahwa semangatnya itu tak terlalu tua seperti usianya.

Lelaki berambutnya coklat terang itu hanya tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, "masih dalam proses pemulihan dari sakit nek, tapi sekarang sudah lumayan baikan."

"Pantas aku melihatmu sedikit pucat hari ini. Kuharap kau tak memaksakan kondisimu, Sougo-kun." Jawab wanita tua itu dengan lembut, sembari memasukkan kue-kue pesanan kapten Shinsengumi itu ke dalam sebuah kotak khusus kue-kue jualannya itu.

Sougo hanya tertawa kecil, "bukan aku yang memaksakan diri nek, tapi atasanku yang memaksakan." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit mengadu, layaknya seorang anak yang tengah mengadu pada ibunya.

"Oh, Hijikata-kun, dia memang keras tapi hatinya baik. Kuharap kalian tidak bertengkar." Ucap wanita tua itu sambil menutup kotak kue pesanan Sougo dengan rapat, kemudian memberikannya pada anak muda di depannya yang kini nampak memasang ekspresi cemberut yang terkesan manja. Wanita pemilik toko itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak muda berambut cokelat itu.

"Nenek, aku beli kue strawberry-nya tiga buah~!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari arah pintu masuk toko. Wanita tua yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Sougo itu kemudian menyambut hangat kedatangan pelanggannya yang baru datang tersebut dengan senyuman, kemudian mengambil kue-kue yang ada di etalase sesuai dengan pesanan pelanggan yang baru datang itu.

Sougo sontak terdiam ketika ia merasa orang itu, ah… Lebih tepatnya pelanggan yang baru datang itu berdiri di dekatnya. Ia kenal dengan aura pelanggan itu, apalagi dari suaranya yang terkesan cempreng di telinganya. Ia melirik ke arah pelanggan itu, dan pas sekali, pelanggan yang baru datang itu juga melirik ke arah Sougo.

Setelah memberikan wanita tua pemilik toko kue itu dua lembar uang kertas, pelanggan yang baru datang itu kemudian menatap Sougo.

_Cina._

_Sadis._

"Ah~ Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh ya Sadis?" Ucap Kagura dengan ucapan yang terkesan perhatian tapi tidak dengan nadanya yang terdengar mengejek.

"Dan sepertinya kau sedang senang ya cewek Cina~?" Balas Sougo dengan nada yang sama.

"Tentu, karena Papi telah memberikan uang saku untukku selama 8 hari, kau iri kan Sadis?"

"Ah tentu tidak, secara logika pasti gajiku lebih banyak dari pada uang sakumu itu, Cina." Ucap Sougo dengan nada makin terdengar mengejek, Kagura sedikit tersulut tapi terhenti karena wanita pemilik toko itu tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Aa… Sougo-kun dan Kagura-chan saling kenal?" Ucap wanita tua itu dengan senyumannya.

Melihat reaksi wanita tua pemilik toko yang telah mereka kenal baik itu membuat keduanya sedikit sadar diri akan pertengkaran mereka, Sougo dan Kagura memilih membuang muka satu sama lain agar tak menimbulkan konflik berkepanjangan.

"Ah iya Kagura-chan, kue strawberry-nya kurang satu, tolong tunggu sebentar ya, akan aku ambilkan kue strawberrynya yang masih di dapur." Ucap pemilik toko kue itu di tengah-tengah keheningan antara 2 anak muda itu, kemudian berjalan terburu-buru menuju sebuah pintu yang menuju ke arah dapur.

Sougo dan Kagura hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sejak kepergian wanita tua pemilik toko kue dimana mereka tengah berada itu, hingga…  
>"Ah Cina, untuk membalas buburmu waktu itu dan aku tak mau berhutang budi, nih kukasih satu <em>cheese cake<em> punyaku." Kata Sougo dengan posisi badan membelakangai gadis Yato itu, kemudian berbalik menghadap padanya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Kedua mata Kagura nampak berbinar-binar melihat _cheese cake_ pemberian si Sadis itu dengan wajah polos seperti biasanya, tak tahu akan sesuatu di balik semua itu.

***End of Flashback***

"Keparat kau! Sekarang kerongkonganku terasa panas karena _cheese cake_ ber_tabasco_ pemberianmu itu!"

"Kau sendiri langsung melahapnya tanpa berpikir kalau cairan merah di atasnya itu adalah _tabasco_."

"Kupikir itu topping _strawberry_!"

"Mana ada sejarahnya topping _strawberry_ di atas _cheese cake,_ Cina. Kalau ada pun pasti warna merahnya beda dengan _tabasco_. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku keluar daripada membuat toko nenek menjadi rusak kalau-kalau kau mencari masalah denganku di sini." Ucap Sougo dengan membuang muka sembari menuju ke arah pintu masuk yang tadi ia lewati.

"Yang pertama cari masalah kan kau, Sadis!" Balas Kagura dengan kedua tangan memegangi lehernya.

Banyak orang yang kini tengah berkerumun di sekeliling mereka, penasaran akan ribut-ribut yang tengah terjadi di antara dua anak muda itu. Otomatis membuat toko kue dimana keributan mulut itu terjadi menjadi ramai.

Wanita tua pemilik toko kue yang baru keluar mengambil beberapa kue yang masih hangat dari dapur tampak terkejut dengan keadaan tokonya yang tiba-tiba sangat ramai. Kagura yang masih memegang lehernya karena siksa panas nan pedas akan_ tabasco_ buru-buru mengambil kotak kue yang telah diisi oleh 3 kue strawberry dari wanita tua pemilik toko kue itu, dan buru-buru mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara yang seakan tersiksa, kemudian berlari keluar mengejar si Sadis yang telah mendahuluinya untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Orang-orang yang masih berkerumun di toko kue itu hanya melongo melihat dua anak muda itu yang telah menghilang dari pandangan seakan mereka akan ber-duel di tempat lain.

Wanita tua pemilik toko kue itu hanya tersenyum, "masa muda yang indah." Gumamnya, kemudian menawari orang-orang yang masih berkerumun itu dengan kuenya.

* * *

><p>"Ah, lega~" Ucap gadis berpenampilan ala Cina yang tengah lega karena air soda yang dibelinya dari mesin penjual minuman kaleng. Nampak salah satu tangannya tengah memegang minuman kaleng p*psi dan tangannya yang lain memegang kotak kue, dan salah satu kakinya ia letakkan di atas punggung seorang pemuda yang terkapar di atas tanah dekat mesin penjual minuman kaleng. Lebih tepatnya gadis Cina itu tengah MENGINJAK seorang pemuda dengan sebelah kakinya yang baru ia ambil uangnya (secara paksa) untuk sebuah minuman soda kaleng di depan sebuah mesin penjual minuman kaleng.<p>

"Ini perampokan Cina. Kau memanfaatkan kondisi tubuhku yang masih belum pulih untuk menyerangku dari belakang kemudian menginjakku lalu merampas dompetku." Ucap pemuda yang terinjak itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan dia adalah Sougo.

Kagura hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan orang yang berada di bawahnya itu, sembari meremas minuman kaleng yang telah habis diminumnya kemudian melemparkan kaleng tersebut ke tempat sampah dengan tepat sasaran (malangnya kau minuman kaleng). "Ini salahmu karena memberikan saus _tabasco_ pada _cheese cake_ yang kumakan. Aku jadi merasakan déjà vu, kan!" * Kemudian menyingkirkan kakinya dari punggung Sougo, kemudian membiarkan lelaki itu berdiri.

Kini mereka berdua tengah di sebuah taman yang biasanya dijadikan Sougo sebagai tempat peristirahatannya ketika bolos bertugas, dan juga sebagai tempat bagi Kagura ketika berjalan-jalan bersama Sadaharu dan sebagai tempat bermain dengan anak-anak Kabukicho seperti Yot-chan dan lainnya.

Sougo hanya menaikkan kedua alis matanya, mungkin karena lelah ia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di taman dimana mereka tengah berada. Keheningan sesaat tengah menyelimuti mereka berdua, entah karena tak tahu mau membicarakan hal apa atau memang lagi tak mau membicarakan apapun, hingga…

"Ah, selama dua hari kedepan kau kosong nggak?" Pertanyaan yang berasal dari suara imut Kagura membuyarkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Mendengarnya, Sougo hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian menatap gadis Cina yang sekarang berada di depannya entah sejak kapan.

"Memangnya ada apa? Mau duel satu lawan satu?"

Mendengar balasan lelaki shota itu, Kagura hanya menatap ke arah lain sambil memegangi dagunya, "karena tiga hari lagi aku sudah tak ada di bumi, oleh karena itu, aku memilih menghabiskan waktu terakhir selama di bumi ini bersama rival abadiku yaitu kau selama dua hari ke depan. Bagaimana? Mau?" Ucapnya dengan pandangan lurus ke arah Sougo yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, Papi memberiku uang saku dan waktu 8 hari untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang yang penting bagiku sebelum aku pulang ke Yato. Aku sudah menghabiskan 4 hari bersama Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego, Otose dan Catherin di taman bermain dan di rumah Anego, 2 hari di markas Joi Zura dan Elizabeth, hari ini aku baru pulang dari markas mereka, dan tinggal 2 hari lagi, aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama rivalku." Sambung gadis itu lagi dengan suara yang antusias yang menurut Sougo terkesan dipaksa… _Karena ingin menangis._ Ia bisa membayangkan si Cina yang sedikit lagi berpisah dari Danna, si Kacamata, Anego-nya dan orang-orang yang selalu di sekelilingnya itu.

Sougo kini hanya menghela nafas, ia mengerti rival juga adalah hal yang penting dalam hukumnya dan mungkin juga untuk siapa pun yang mempunyai rival. Sougo hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "ya… kalau itu memang permintaan terakhirmu dan kalau kau merengek." Ucapnya dengan senyum remeh terpasang di wajahnya.

Kagura kalut, perasaannya yang ingin menangis mengingat Danna, Shinpachi, Anego dan lainnya seketika buyar dan tergantikan rasa emosi.

"Aku tak merengek! Di saat-saat begini masih saja membuat orang emosi!" Serunya sambil melemparkan selembar kertas kecil yang sedikit teremas ke wajah Sougo.

Sougo seketika menangkap kertas tersebut sebelum mengenai wajahnya. "Ah tiket ke kolam renang ya, Cina. Kenapa harus ke kolam renang? Aku kan tak mau melihat dadamu yang rata itu dalam pakaian renang." Ucap Sougo datar, kali ini wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi meremehkan yang sangat jelas terlukis di wajahnya.

Kagura hanya memasang ancang-ancang untuk meninju wajah bishonen Sougo yang dimatanya terlihat memuakkan. "Cuma tiket ke kolam renang itu yang tersisa, Sadis bodoh!" Serunya dengan amarah, Sougo hanya mengelak dengan santai, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat padahal dari awal chapter ia sedang tak fit.

Kagura kini tengah mengarahkan tinju keduanya yang ia jamin kali ini tak akan meleset, dan Sougo tengah bersiap mengelak untuk yang kedua kalinya yang ia jamin pasti akan berhasil lagi.

Tapi peninjuan dan pengelakan itu terhenti ketika anak-anak yang biasanya bermain di taman itu (Yot-chan dkk) lewat dan melihat mereka berdua, dan mereka pun berteriak dengan nada bernyanyi.

"Kagura-chan dan si cowok bermuka cantik itu akan _bercixxx_!"

"Dan mereka duduk di bawah pohon dan _berxxxxxx_~!"

Kilatan mata kagura dan Sougo sontak tertuju pada mereka, seketika muncul perpaduan antara shota dan loli yang mengerikan.  
>Ralat.<br>Perpaduan shota dan loli yang paling mengerikan di seluruh Kabukichou.

Merasakan niat jahat yang memancar kuat dari si Loli Yorozuya dan si Shota Shinsengumi membuat anak-anak yang numpang lewat itu kabur untuk keselamatan hidup mereka. Sembari kabur mereka terus menyanyi sehingga nyanyian mereka tentang Sougo dan Kagura masih jelas terdengar dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>: **Shinn Asuka** adalah salah satu chara berkulit putih pucat dan bermata merah ruby dari **Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny** yang memiliki seiyuu yang sama dengan Sougo yaitu **Suzumura Kenichi**._

_Pada chapter ini di bagian wanita tua pemilik toko kue itu aku comot dari anime Gintama episode 186, disitu ditunjukkan kelakuan Sougo yang terbilang sangat berbeda dari pada biasanya. Dan pada kata-kata Kagura yang mengalami déjà vu itu sesuai di episode 186 ketika ia memakan kue dari Sougo, dan di fic ini aku membuatnya mengalami hal itu untuk yang kedua kali. (Maafkan aku Kagura)_

* * *

><p><em>Maaf atas ke-update-an chapter ini yang lama. Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya. Maaf karena belum membalas review yang masuk lewat PM.<em>

**_Special thanks for: Na Fourthok'og & BakaAho_**

_Untuk yang mengharapkan ke-romance-an antara loli dan shota ini, maaf karena romance-nya yang belum muncul-muncul juga, karena ada perubahan rencana di tengah-tengah pembuatan fic ini. Sekali lagi maaf, tapi suatu saat nanti akan muncul. Kuusahakan itu! XD_

_Dan seperti biasa, silahkan sampaikan pesan dan kesan etc melalui review._


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GINTAMA**

* * *

><p>Kagura terbangun, insting liarnya mengatakan bahwa pagi telah datang. Dengan sedikit menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dan sesekali melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, yaitu mengupil.<br>Ia membuka pintu lemari, yang sebenarnya adalah kamarnya, tanpa semangat.

Di benaknya kini mengatakan bahwa ia pasti bangun terlalu pagi, yang pasti ia yakin si Boss Yorozuya itu juga pasti belum bangun, dan Shinpachi pasti belum datang karena masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat dimana ia dan si Boss Yorozuya itu berada. Ia yakin sekali ia yang bangun paling awal.

Kagura pun berjalan gontai menuju jendela di balik kursi kebesaran Boss Yorozuya. Ia buka kedua matanya yang masih tertutup rapat itu perlahan, dan melihat pemandangan dari jendela tersebut.  
>Ramai.<br>Banyak penduduk Kabukichou yang lalu lalang di jam sepagi ini.  
>Kagura hanya menunjukkan sikap bingung dengan mengupil.<br>Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak.

"Kenapa di jam sepagi ini sudah banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang?"

Saat ia berbalik membelakangi jendela, ia mendapati sesuatu yang janggal di atas meja kebesaran Boss Yorozuya yang hampir selalu tak diletakkan benda-benda apapun kecuali benda-benda wajib seperti telepon, tempat pensil untuk menempatkan permen lolinya, lampu meja dan Jump miliknya itu.  
>Kali ini, di mejanya tersebut terdapat secarik kertas yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu kecil, dengan tulisan tinta hitam yang ditulis dengan kuas.<br>Ia pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Untuk Kagura._

_Karena sudah jam 06.30 dan kau tak bangun-bangun juga jadi kami pergi kerumah Otae duluan, kalau kau merasa masih sempat, kau bisa menyusul. _

_Gin dan Shinpachi.__  
><em>

Gadis Cina itu hanya mengangguk-angguk membaca tulisan pada kertas yang baru ditemukannya tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kedua bola matanya itu mengecil. Ia menyadari sesuatu…  
>Ia mengamati tulisan di kertas itu lagi.<br>Difokuskannya pada kalimat '_sudah jam 06.30 dan kau tak bangun-bangun juga.' _

Apakah ia telah tertidur terlalu lama?

"Ah, Kagura-chan! Sudah bangun rupanya." Seru pemuda berkacamata yang nampak baru kembali bersama seorang pria berambut perak, sembari membawa 2 bungkusan di kedua tangannya yang nampaknya berisikan baju-baju.  
>Dilihatnya gadis kecil itu yang tiba-tiba nampak diam.<br>Sangat diam.

"Anu… Kagura-chan? Kau kenapa?" Pemuda berkacamata itu pun buru-buru meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya kemudian menghampiri gadis Cina yang tengah diam tersebut, si pria berambut perak juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kagura hanya menatap pemuda berkacamata dengan pria berambut perak yang kini berada di hadapannya tersebut dengan tatapan meringis, "sekarang jam berapa?" Tanyanya datar dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi cemas.

"Jam?" Shinpachi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya kemudian melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Jam 10.50, sedikit lagi jam jam 11. Memangnya ada apa Kagura-chan? Ada hal penting ya?" Sambungnya lagi dengan bertanya. Kagura hanya tertawa kecil, bukan karena sesuatu yang lucu tapi karena sesuatu yang ia salah duga.

"Haha… Si Sadis… Aku terlambat 2 jam lebih…" Gumamnya dengan gerakan wajah patah-patah dan ekspresi yang pucat.

**-x-**

"Oy, Shinpachi." Panggil pria berambut perak dengan tatapan tengah terfokus pada Jump yang ada digenggamannya.  
>Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut dari dapur, terdengar suara air yang mengalir dengan suara khas dari peralatan makan, pertanda bahwa ia tengah mencuci piring.<p>

"Tadi si Kagura pergi kemana terburu-buru begitu?" Kali ini si pria berambut perak itu berganti pada mode bertanya, dengan tatapan tetap masih ke arah Jump-nya.

Shinpachi yang tadi sangat terfokus pada cucian yang ada di hadapannya, kini berhenti sejenak ketika pria berambut perak tersebut telah selesai bertanya.

"Entahlah Gin-san, tapi tadi kulihat dia pergi dengan membawa baju renangnya, yang ia baru beli kemarin ketika ia membeli kue." Ucap Shinpachi, kini ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan dulu kegiatan mencucinya untuk membahas pembicaraan yang baru timbul tersebut.

Gintoki kini melepaskan tatapan dari Jump-nya, dan berganti menatap Shinpachi yang tengah menghampirinya, nampak raut wajah pria berambut perak itu terkesan panik. "Ja-ja-jangan bilang kalau dia membeli bikini…"

Shinpachi hanya tertawa kecil, "tidak Gin-san, yang kulihat tadi hanya baju renang _two piece_ biasa yang sesuai dengan usianya kok. _Style_ baju renangnya juga tak terlalu beda dengan baju renangnya yang lama*"

Mendengar ucapan pria berkacamata itu barusan, raut wajah Gintoki mendadak menjadi lega. "Oh, sekarang aku ingat, dia pasti pergi ke kolam renang dengan tiket masuk yang dia dapat dari si Umbibozu itu."

"Yang benar Umibozu, Gin-san… Ah, untung pria itu telah pergi keluar sedari tadi malam." Ucap Shinpachi membenarkan dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Oh ya Shinpachi, soal Kagura lagi… Dia pergi ke kolam sama siapa? Otae?" Si pria berambut perak itu kini bertanya lagi, dengan tatapan kembali pada Jump-nya.

Shinpachi hanya memasang pose berpikir. "Kurasa bukan, soalnya Aneue tadi bilang kalau ia akan sibuk mempersiapkan pekerjaannya hari ini."

"Zura?"

"Tak mungkin Gin-san, karena kemarin Kagura-chan sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama Katsura-san kemarin, masa sekarang dia bermain bersama dengannya lagi."

"Hmm… Kyubei-kun?"

"Sepertinya tidak, nampaknya Kagura-chan tak begitu dekat dengan Kyubei-san."

"Ayumu?"

"Apalagi orang gila itu, Gin-san." Ucap Shinpachi dengan wajah yang tak begitu tahan dengan tebakan asal-asalan dari pria yang ada di hadapannya itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja raut wajah pria berkacamata itu menunjukkan bahwa ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Tapi kalau tak salah, tadi aku mendengarnya menggumamkan kata 'sadis' dan 'gawat' berulang-ulang."

Gintoki kembali terhenti dari Jump-nya ketika pria berkacamata itu mengucapkan kata 'sadis'. Dengan wajah panik _level_ 2nya dan dengan sedikit menelan ludah yang terasa amat pahit, pria berambut perak tersebut menatap Shinpachi. "Ja-ja-jangan bilang dia pergi ke kolam bersama Souichiro-kun…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Oy Cina, kau jangan menangis begitu." Ucap pria berambut cokelat terang dengan wajah datarnya kepada gadis berambut oranye yang tengah terisak di hadapannya.  
>Sougo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengatakan "jangan menangis" dengan tatapan datar yang seakan tak menunjukkan rasa cemas yang setara dengan kata-katanya.<p>

"Aku memang kesal karena kau datang SANGAT terlambat dan seenaknya saja tiba-tiba menyuruhku memenuhi semua ucapanmu." Ucap lelaki itu lagi.

Gadis di hadapannya itu makin terisak, malah kini lebih tepatnya menangis meraung-raung. Nampak ekspresi wajah lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

Sementara Sougo (sedikit) bingung menghadapi gadis yang dihadapannya tersebut, sebelah telinganya nampak panas mendengar bisikan dan omongan orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua yang tengah berlalu-lalang di sekitar gedung kolam renang dalam ruangan, dimana saat ini mereka berdua berada.

"Ibu-ibu lihat deh pemuda itu, membuat gadisnya menangis sampai seperti itu." Bisik seorang wanita tua kepada wanita-wanita tua lainnya, yang nampaknya mereka adalah ibu-ibu arisan tak ada kerjaan di mata Sougo.

Sougo hanya mendesah, tak mengindahkan kumpulan ibu-ibu tersebut.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ibu-ibu arisan tak ada kerjaan itu sekarang telah berlalu setelah berbisik-bisik tentang Sougo selama satu setengah menit, lebih lama daripada lampu lalu lintas yang ada di jalan-jalan raya. Tapi kini, muncul pasangan yang menurut insting Sougo pasti akan membicarakannya juga.

"Lihat yang, cowok itu bikin ceweknya menangis. Untung yayang tak seperti itu~" Ucap seorang cewek kepada pasangannya yang tengah digandenginya.

"Aku kan tak sekejam seperti cowok itu, ayang. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pergi ke mall." Balas pasangannya cewek itu dengan tatapan remeh kepada Sougo.

Belum lama setelah pasangan brengsek di mata Sougo itu pergi, lewatlah dua orang cewek remaja di sekitar dimana Kagura dan Sougo berada.

"Eh eh, lihat gadis yang sedang menangis itu, pasti karena cowok itu yang membuatnya menangis." Kini cewek remaja yang tengah berjalan bersama temannya melirik ke arah Sougo sembari berbisik, tapi bisikannya itu terdengar amat jelas di kuping Sougo.

"Kau benar, padahal cowok itu tampangnya bishie dan shota banget, ternyata hatinya jahat. Eh, kalau tak salah dia kan salah satu anggota Shinsengumi…" Balas cewek remaja yang lain, teman dari cewek remaja pertama, dengan menatap Sougo lurus.

Perasaan Sougo makin tak enak ketika cewek remaja kedua itu menyinggung-nyinggung nama Shinsengumi.

"Ah! Kau benar, aku ingat! Sekarang dia kapten Shinsengumi yang pernah muncul di TV itu, padahal dia polisi tapi membuat gadis malang itu menangis. Polisi tak berperasaan. Siapa sih komandannya?" Balas cewek remaja yang pertama sambil menatap kecut ke arah Sougo.

Panas.  
>Satu kata itu yang menungkapkan perasaan dalam hati, otak, dan kedua telinga Sougo. Seandainya dia membawa bazooka kesayangannya itu pasti sudah diledakkannya orang-orang keparat tersebut sedari tadi dalam satu ledakan.<br>Tapi sayang, kini dia hanya membawa sebatang pedang bambu. Bisa saja sih, dia menghajar orang-orang itu satu persatu tapi itu tak praktis, dan hari ini lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu sedang tak mau merasakan yang namanya capek.

Kini dia hanya mendesah pelan dan menatap gadis Cina yang dihadapannya itu yang masih menangis meraung-raung.  
>Kini ia melakukan cara lain.<br>Dengan mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah aku berjanji, akan kulakukan apapun perintahmu sampai keberangkatanmu." Ucapnya dengan wajah menghadap ke arah lain.

Tangisan gadis itu berhenti, matanya yang merah karena menangis menatap lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu yang masih menghadap ke arah lain.

Mengetahui bahwa gadis Cina yang di ada depannya telah berhenti menangis, Sougo kembali menatap gadis itu untuk meminta maaf (yang terpaksa).  
>Dan…<br>Didapatinya dia gadis Cina yang tengah memasang wajah nge-troll kepadanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang menunjukkan sebuah obat tetes mata.

"Keparat kau Cina." Ucap Sougo dengan tatapan tajam ke arah gadis berambut oranye tersebut.

"Habis, kalau aku tidak melakukan ini kau tak akan menuruti kamauanku. Ingat ya, kau sudah janji~" Balas Kagura sambil nyengir.

"Kalau kau membatalkan janjimu itu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama di depan semua orang agar Shinsengumi-mu itu menjadi rendah di mata masyarakat~" Ucap gadis itu lagi sembari berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu masuk gedung kolam renang dalam ruangan, tak mengindahkan ekpresi Sougo yang menunjukkan rasa penyesalan yang terdalam akan janji yang dibuatnya barusan.

* * *

><p>Kolam renang dalam ruangan itu nampak tak terlalu ramai karena kini bukanlah hari libur. Tapi tak begitu masalah bagi Kagura dan Sougo, terutama Kagura karena ia tak harus berdesak-desakan untuk berenang.<p>

Gadis berambut oranye itu tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju ke ruang ganti, tapi terhenti ketika lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu hanya diam menatap bagian penjualan baju renang.

Penasaran, gadis berambut oranye itu menghampiri lelaki tersebut. "Oy Sadis, kenapa kau tak segera menuju ke ruang ganti? Kau tak ikut berenang?"

Sougo tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah penjualan baju renang itu berada, dengan ekspresi datar, "asal kau tahu Cina, aku baru ingat bahwa aku sekarang tak membawa celana renangku…"

**-x-**

"Ah payah kau, masa seorang gadis harus mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli celana renang yang bukan untuknya!" Omel Kagura dengan menghitung-hitung sisa uang yang ada pada dompet mungilnya kepada Sougo yang tengah memandanginya sembari menggenggam celana renang berwarna biru tua.

"Mana kau ke sini tak membawa uang sepeser pun, yang kau bawa malah pedang bambu!" Omel gadis itu lagi.

"Oh, kalau kau tak ikhlas kau boleh berenang dengan memakai celana ini." Balas Sougo dengan ekspresi datar sembari menunjukkan celana renang yang baru dibelikan Kagura.

"Mana mungkin Sadis! Mana mungkin aku berenang dengan bagian bawahku saja yang tertutup!"

"Ah, tenang saja Cina, bagian atasmu kan tak ada apa-apanya dan lagi kamu tidak berkelakuan seperti cewek-cewek kebanyakan, jadi orang-orang pasti tak akan menganggapmu sebagai seorang cewek."

"Persetan dengan celana renang! Lebih baik kau segera masuk ke ruang ganti daripada aku akan membunuhmu di sini, di tempat ini!" Seru Kagura sembari menuju ke ruang ganti khusus wanita dengan langkah berdebum dengan kepala yang nampak berapi-api di mata Sougo.

"Ah Cina, sepertinya kau salah ruang ganti." Ucap Sougo yang membuat gadis itu berhenti melangkah.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Di situ sudah jelas kok, ruang ganti khusus wanita."

Sougo memasang senyum mengejek. "Heeh~? Bukannya kita sejenis ya Cina?" Ucap Sougo dengan wajah datar nan polos yang tak berdosa, sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah bagian tubuh Kagura yang ada di antara leher dan perutnya itu.

Alhasil keributan terjadi di antara mereka berdua dan membuat petugas kolam renang yang berada di sekitar mereka kewalahan.

**-x-**

Kagura keluar pertama dari ruang ganti, nampak ia sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum berenang sembari menunggu si Sadis yang masih di dalam ruang ganti.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan dan si Sadis yang tak kunjung keluar juga, gadis berambut oranye itu memilih duduk di tepi kolam dengan kedua kakinya yang ia masukkan ke dalam air kolam.

Si Sadis masih tak kunjung muncul juga, gadis itu pun sekarang memilih bermain-main air dengan kedua kakinya sembari bernyanyi kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya akibat menunggu.

Tak diketahuinya dia bahwa ada 3 pasang mata jahat yang tengah melihatnya dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p>"Oy Shinpachi, <em>over<em>." Ucap pria berambut perak dengan walkie talkie yang berada di genggamannya.

"Apa Gin-san, _over_." Balas pria berkacamata dengan walkie talkie-nya, nampak ia tengah berada tak begitu jauh dari tempat dimana pria berambut perak itu berada.

"Apakah menurutmu tempat ini aman untuk Kagura kita? _Over_." Balas Gintoki dengan tatapan mata terfokus pada Kagura yang masih bermain-main air dengan kedua kakinya.

"Tak tahu Gin-san, tapi kemungkinan juga banyak pria-pria pedo di tempat ini. _Over_." Balas Shinpachi lagi.

"APA? MAKSUDMU PEDO BEAR? ATAU SEMACAM LOLICON? _Over_." Seru Gintoki dengan kerasnya sembari menuju ke arah Shinpachi dengan gaya ala tentara jika tengah bergerak di belakang semak-semak.

"Ssst…! Jangan keras-keras Gin-san nanti Kagura-chan bisa menyadari keberadaan kita. Lagipula itu cuma kemungkinan! _Over._" Balas Shinpachi dengan suara yang terbilang keras juga sembari menuju ke arah Gintoki dengan gaya yang sama.

"Kau yang bicara terlalu keras, _useless megane_! _Over_!"

"Jangan memanggilku _'useless megane'_! Aku juga punya nama Gin-san! Lagi pula kau yang bicara paling keras ditambah lagi dengan kalimat yang memakai mode CAPS LOCK! _Over_."

"Kau mau berdebat hah, _useless useless useless mega_-" Seru Gintoki pada walkie talkie-nya tapi terhenti ketika mendapati Kagura tengah dihampiri oleh 3 pria berjenggot.

"Shi-Shi-Shinpachi! _Over_." Seru Gintoki lagi, tergagap dengan ekspresi panik.

"Apa Gin-san? _Over_." Balas Shinpachi, kini jaraknya dengan pria berambut perak itu telah dekat. Dilihatnya pria berambut perak itu tengah bercucuran keringat yang ia tebak pasti keringat dingin, dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada kagura yang tengah…

"Dikerubungi pria-pria PEDO! Gin-san kita harus bertindak!" Seru Shinpachi dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah panik.

"Kau benar! Mari kita bertin- URGH!" Gintoki yang tengah berjongkok siap menarik pedang kayunya, tapi nampaknya ia tak bisa menarik pedang tersebut dengan gaya yang keren, karena kepala peraknya keburu terinjak oleh seseorang yang berlari menuju ke arah dimana tadi Gintoki juga hendak menuju ke arah yang sama.  
>Menuju Kagura.<p>

"Gin-san kau tak apa? Bertahanlah! Benjolmu besar sekali!" Seru Shinpachi sembari mengguncang-guncangkan badan pria berambut perak itu yang nampak tak sadarkan diri karena kepalanya yang telah terinjak seseorang, mungkin karena dirinya berjongkok dengan posisi sangat membungkuk membuatnya gampang terinjak.

Penasaran dengan siapa gerangan yang telah menginjak kepala pria berambut perak yang malang tersebut, Shinpachi lurus memandangi orang tersebut dari belakang, nampak orang itu tengah berlari dengan cepatnya ke arah Kagura dengan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam setusuk cumi bakar dan sebelah tangannya lagi tengah memegang pedang bambu.

Dari badannya ia masih terbilang amat muda yang nampak seumur dengan Shinpachi yaitu belasan tahun, dengan rambut berwarna cokelat terang…

"Okita-san?"

* * *

><p>"Nona kecil ayolah ikut dengan kami." Ucap pria berjenggot dengan kepala botak.<p>

"Kami akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang menyenangkan sekali." Kini pria lainnya yang berkacamata hitam berjenggot yang ikut berbicara.

Kagura hanya memandangi pria-pria itu yang berjumlah 3 orang dengan tatapan polos khasnya, "kata Gin-chan dan Shinpachi aku tak boleh ikut dengan orang asing, karena mereka itu pasti penculik." Ucapnya dengan nada polos. "Lagipula aku bukan anak kaya raya seperti **Nagi Sanzenin***." Sambungnya lagi.

"Ti-tidak kami bukan penculik kami hanya penjual ana- Ukh!" Ucapan pria berjenggot dengan kepala botak tersebut terhenti karena kepalanya yang botak dipukul oleh pria bergigi emas yang botak juga.

"Ma-maksud kami, kami hanya penjual mainan anak-anak, mungkin nona kecil tertarik!" Ucap pria bergigi emas nan botak itu dengan tergagap.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak mau ikut, lagipula aku tak mau pergi dengan meninggalkan dia begitu saja." Jawab Kagura masih dengan wajah polos.

Merasa tak sabar, pria botak dengan gigi emas menarik tangan Kagura untuk segera ikut. "Dia siapa? Sudahlah nona kecil ikut saja!"

Merasa terusik, gadis oranye itu hendak meluncurkan serangan salto dan tendangan ala Yato-nya, tapi terhenti karena ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari dengan cepat yang semakin terdengar mendekat.

"SOUGO KICK~" Ucap lelaki berambut cokelat terang dengan datar, yang tiba-tiba menerjang dengan hebatnya, dengan salah satu kakinya, dengan cepatnya, dengan tepatnya, mengenai pria botak bergigi emas tersebut. Alhasil membuat pria itu tercebur ke kolam dengan sukses.

"Yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh si Cina ini adalah aku." Ucap Sougo sembari menggigit setusuk cumi bakarnya dengan tatapan datar kepada pria yang tercebur itu. Menyadari masih ada 2 pria lagi di belakangnya Sougo dengan tatapan _sadism_ miliknya menatap kedua pria itu dengan menodongkan pedang bambu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Maju atau kalian mati."

Kedua pria itu hanya berdiri, tak bergerak sedikit pun, karena merasakan aura membunuh yang amat kental dari anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapan mereka tersebut, "ka-kami mundur."

Mendengar itu Sougo hanya memasang ekspresi remeh dengan menaikkan dagunya, "kotae wa kiitenai yo*…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Oy Shinpachi, _over_." Ucap Gintoki kepada walkie talkie yang terhubung kepada Shinpachi yang tepat di sebelahnya. Ia tengah melihat dari kejauhan pada ruang ganti pria yang baru saja dimasuki Sougo dengan menarik 3 pria pedo tersebut dengan tali tambang yang entah darimana, nampak kini terdengar jeritan 3 pria itu yang meraung-raung.

"Apa Gin-san, _over_." Balas Shinpachi pada walkie talkie-nya dengan tatapan pucat ke arah ruang ganti pria tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita tak dibutuhkan di sini, _over._" Ucap Gintoki sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih benjol.

Shinpachi hanya terdiam sesaat diiringi dengan helaan nafas panjang, "Ya. Ya, kau benar Gin-san. _Over_…" Ucapnya menutup pembicaraanya kemudian membopong pria berambut perak itu pulang.

* * *

><p>Kagura masih memandangi pintu ruang ganti khusus pria itu dari luar dengan tatapan lugu. Jeritan dari 3 pria tersebut masih jelas terdengar, membuat orang-orang yang berada di depan pintu tersebut pada menyingkir untuk mencari aman demi nyawa mereka. Walau pintu ruang ganti pria itu telah ditutup dengan rapat, tapi tetap saja aura penyiksaan dari dalam ruangan tersebut sangat kental terlihat. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai aura seorang penyiksa yang kental seperti itu kalau bukan si Sadis bernama Okita Sougo.<p>

"Oy Sadis, sudah selesai belum?" Seru Kagura dari luar sembari mengetuk pintu, sontak jeritan dan raungan korban Sougo dari dalam ruangan tersebut terhenti. Mungkin karena lelaki itu tengah menuju ke arah pintu untuk menghampiri gadis Cina tersebut, sehingga aksi penyiksaannya kepada 3 pria tersebut terhenti.  
>Dan benar saja, lelaki berparas shota itu tak berapa lama kemudian nampak membuka pintu ruang ganti tersebut.<p>

"Ada apa Cina?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengurusi mereka, kau hanya membuang-buang waktu di sini."

"Ah iya, aku sampai lupa dengan tujuan awal kita. Karena sudah lama sekali aku tak menyiksa Hijikata-san jadi kulampiaskan pada mereka, sorry Cina." Ucap Sougo kemudian menutup pintu ruang ganti, membiarkan 3 pria bernasib tragis itu di dalam.  
>Dipandanginya Kagura yang ia baru sadar bahwa gadis itu telah mengenakan pakaian renangnya sedari tadi. Pakaian renang berwana merah seperti warna baju Cina yang sering ia pakai. Dilihatnya lagi gadis itu dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki.<p>

Bingung dengan tingkah lelaki shota itu, Kagura hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, "ada apa Sadis?"

Sedikit terkejut. "Ah tidak, cuma sedikit berpikir. Lumayan juga kau Cina." Ucapnya kemudian berlari masuk ke kolam, kemudian di susul gadis Cina di belakangnya yang memasang ekspresi bingung, sembari menanyakan maksud dari perkataan si Sadis itu barusan.

* * *

><p>"Oy Tosshi, <em>over<em>." Ucap seorang manusia yang menyerupai gorila atau gorila menyerupai manusia pada walkie talkie yang ada di genggamannnya. Sepasang matanya nampak awas dari kejauhan, dari balik mesin penjual minuman kaleng, memandangi dua anak remaja yang nampak tengah tanding renang.

"Apa Kondo-san, _over_." Balas pria yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari pria yang menyerupai gorila atau gorila menyerupai pria itu, sembari berjalan mengendap-endap ala tentara di medan perang, mendekati si pria gorila tersebut yang tengah terhubung dengan walkie talkienya. Dengan tatapan matanya yang juga awas memandangi dua anak remaja yang kini tengah berebutan pelampung berbentuk bebek untuk dinaiki.

"Apakah menurutmu tempat ini aman untuk Sougo kita? _Over_." Balas Kondo dengan tatapan mata cemasnya.

"Tak tahu Kondo-san, tapi kemungkinan juga banyak gadis-gadis pedo di tempat ini. _Over_." Balas Hijikata lagi dengan tatapan tengah teralihkan dengan sekumpulan gadis yang kira-kira berumur 20 tahunan yang tengah memandangi Sougo yang masih berebutan pelampung bebek dengan gadis Cina itu. Tapi nampak gadis Cina itu kalah dari Sougo, dan langsung naik ke tepi kolam kemudian berlalu.

"APA? MAKSUDMU SHOTACON? ATAU SEMACAM PEREMPUAN PENYUKA BRONDONG? _Over_." Seru Kondo dengan kerasnya pada walkie talkienya. Sontak membuat Hijikata sedikit menutup sebelah telinganya karena suara keras atasannya tersebut.

"Jangan keras-keras Kondo-san. Tapi, coba saja kau lihat gadis-gadis yang berada di arah jam 9 itu. _Over_." Balasnya lagi.

"Ah kau benar! Sekarang mereka tengah nge-_blush_ melihat ke-bishie-an Sougo kita! _Over_." Seru Kondo, lupa akan peringatan 'jangan keras-keras' dari Hijikata barusan.

"Ah! Sekarang mereka tengah mendekati Sougo kita! Tosshi bagaimana ini? _Over_." Seru Kondo lagi dengan nada panik, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh bawahannya itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku juga tak begitu tahu harus bagaimana Kondo-san, lagipula aku dan kau juga tak bisa tiba-tiba muncul dengan gaya heroik melindungi Sougo dari para gadis-gadis itu. Bisa-bisa kita dianggap jeruk makan jeruk. Aku sudah capek dijadikan pair yaoi bersama pria rambut keriting perak itu. _Over_." Ucap Hijikata dengan gaya yang terkesan curhat pada atasannya tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana dong Tosshi? Lihat! Gadis-gadis berbikini itu kini sudah mengerubungi Sougo! _Over_." Seru Kondo sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana Sougo dan gadis-gadis itu berada, di tengah kolam renang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku bertindak, aku tak bisa membiarkan Mitsuba-dono melihat hal ini dari alam san- URGH!" Ucap Kondo dengan tengah berancang-ancang untuk menceburkan diri ke kolam, untuk menyelamatkan bawahannya yang shota tersebut, tapi tak terlaksana karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba telah telah bergerak cepat ke samping.  
>Lebih tepatnya terlempar ke samping.<br>Alhasil kepalanya tepat mengenai tiang penyangga gedung dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup terbilang keras.

"Ah maaf Gorila, kau menghalangi jalan sih." Ucap pelaku penganiayaan Kondo tersebut dengan wajah polosnya.

Hijikata hanya terpaku melihat pelaku penyiksaan atasannya itu. Nampak pelaku tersebut adalah seorang gadis berambut oranye yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang sesisir pisang yang entah darimana.  
>Dan dilihatnya gadis itu langsung menceburkan dirinya, lalu berenang menuju ke arah Sougo dan gadis-gadis shotacon itu berada.<p>

"Cina Yorozuya."

* * *

><p>"Anu, Sougo-kun umurnya berapa?" Tanya gadis shotacon berambut ikal panjang.<p>

"18. Kenapa?" Jawab Sougo dengan wajah datar sekaligus bertanya.

"Kyaa~ Masih muda ternyata~! Kau ke sini dengan siapa?" Kini gadis berambut pendek lurus dengan dada yang kira-kira ber-cup D bertanya.

"Iya, kau kemari dengan siapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau kemari dengan pacarmu. Lupakan saja dia. Ikut dengan kami saja yuk!" Ucap gadis berambut panjang bergelombang kepada Sougo dengan wajah cemberut yang terkesan cute.

"Ah, tapi aku sudah janji padanya untuk melakukan semua ucapannya, bisa-bisa nama baik dan pangkatku jatuh jika aku meninggalkan dia begitu saja. Lagian dia juga bukan pacarku."

"Ah, sudahlah ikut saja dengan kami, dijamin tak akan menye- Ukh!" Ucap gadis berambut pirang yang hendak menggandeng tangan Sougo, tapi terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja ada kulit pisang yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Siapa sih yang membuang kulit pisang ke sini?" Serunya sembari mencari biang keladi pembuangan kulit pisang tersebut.

"Aree~ Maaf Nee-san~ Soalnya kalian seperti seekor monyet yang sedang mengerubungi sebuah jagung~ Jadi kukasih kulit pisang, siapa tahu aja kalian mau." Ucap seorang gadis berambut oranye yang tengah duduk di tepi kolam sambil memakan pisang.

"Apa katamu? Anak kecil seperti kau beraninya berkata seperti itu!" Seru gadis berambut ikal dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kagura.

"Asal Nee-san tahu saja, aku bukan anak-anak." Ucap Kagura kemudian bangkit dari tepi kolam.

Gadis berambut ikal itu makin emosi melihat Kagura yang tengah memandang remeh terhadapnya, gadis berambut ikal itu pun naik ke tepi kolam untuk membuat perhitungan pada gadis berambut oranye tersebut.  
>Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Kagura tak sengaja menjatuhkan kulit pisang, dan alhasil kulit pisang tersebut terinjak dan membuat si penginjak yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis berambut ikal tersebut terpeleset dan tercebur ke dalam kolam kembali. Membuat teman-teman gadis itu panik dan meninggalkan Sougo untuk menyelamatkan gadis berambut ikal tersebut.<p>

Sungguh persahabatan yang indah…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Oy Tosshi, _over_." Ucap Kondo pada walkie talkie-nya sembari bangkit dengan kepalanya yang nampak telah berhiaskan benjol yang lumayan besar.

"Apa Kondo-san? _Over_." Balas Hijikata yang tengah berjongkok di samping Kondo yang tengah kesakitan karena benjolnya, sembari memandangi Sougo dan gadis Cina Yorozuya yang tengah tanding renang kembali dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya kita tak dibutuhkan di sini, _over._" Ucap Kondo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih benjol dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Hijikata hanya terdiam sesaat diiringi dengan hembusan asap rokoknya, "Ya. Ya, kau benar Kondo-san. _Over_…" Ucapnya menutup pembicaraanya kemudian membopong manusia menyerupai gorila atau gorila menyerupai manusia itu pulang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Suasana di kolam renang sudah agak sepi karena siang telah berganti menjadi sore, membuat sebagian pengunjung kolam memilih untuk segera pulang.

Kagura sendiri nampak terlihat menunggu di sebuah bangku panjang di sekitar kolam renang, ia telah mengganti pakaian renang dengan baju biasanya, bersiap untuk pulang karena ia sudah cukup senang menghabiskan waktu di kolam, membuat kondisinya sekarang lumayan lelah.

Selain duduk beristirahat, ia sedang menunggu Sougo yang sebelumnya baru berganti pakaian, menyuruh kapten Shinsengumi itu dengan gaya ala nona besar untuk membelikannya segelas minuman soda dingin dengan uang dari gadis Cina itu.

Dilihatnya lelaki shota itu tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan dua gelas soda dingin dengan sedotan pada masing-masing gelas di kedua tangannya.

Ya sesuai janji. Memenuhi semua ucapan gadis itu sampai keberangkatannya.

"Nih," ucap lelaki shota tersebut sembari memberikan Kagura segelas soda dingin dengan wajah tak ikhlas.

"_Thanks_ Sadis~ Kau memang baik~" Ucap Kagura nyengir.

"Ya, tapi terpaksa." Jawab lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu cepat sembari duduk di sebelah Kagura kemudian menyedot minumannya dengan sedotan.

Suasana seketika hening. Kedua remaja itu saling diam. Entah karena tak tahu mau membicarakan apa atau memang sedang tak mau membicarakan apapun. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara saling sedot menyedot minuman yang nampak terdengar susul menyusul.  
>Sepertinya mereka memilih untuk adu minum paling cepat daripada berbicara untuk saat ini.<p>

Tapi perlombaan adu minum tersebut terhenti hingga lelaki di sebelah gadis Cina itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Oy Cina, aku hampir lupa. Besok kita akan kemana?" Ucap Sougo setelah selesai meminum habis minumannya.

Tak ada respon dari gadis yang ada di sebelahnya itu.  
>Penasaran karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung di respon juga, akhirnya lelaki berparas shota itu melirikkan matanya pada gadis itu. Nampak butir-butir air bening jatuh dari kedua matanya melalui pipinya dan terjatuh.<br>Kepalanya tertunduk.

_Dia menangis?  
>Tunggu, ini pasti trik obat tetes mata itu lagi. <em>

Dengan rasa tak akan tertipu lagi dengan trik yang sama, Sougo melihat kedua tangan Kagura, berharap tebakannya benar dan dia bisa melihat obat tetes mata pada salah satu tangan gadis itu.  
>Tapi nampaknya gadis Cina yang tengah menangis itu tak memegang apa-apa selain gelas minuman yang telah kosong.<br>Dilihatnya lagi Kagura yang masih menangis dengan tertunduk sesekali diiringi dengan sesenggukan. Membuat Sougo berkeyakinan, kali ini bukan bohongan.

"Kau tahu Sadis…" Ucap gadis itu lirih dengan diiringi sesenggukan. Wajahnya yang merah karena menangis, memandangi Sougo yang masih bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

"… Besok, kita tak bisa bermain lagi… Karena besok pagi... Aku sudah harus berangkat kembali ke Yato."

_Tak mungkin._

Butir-butir air mata makin banyak berjatuhan dari pipinya, kedua matanya basah dan menampakkan kesunyian.

Bepikir untuk tidak menjadi seorang sadis untuk saat ini, lelaki itu merasa bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia senang melihat perempuan menangis, tapi kalau karena masalah yang dialami si gadis alien tersebut ia bingung untuk memilih antara 'senang' atau 'tidak'. Tapi dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia merasakan rasa 'tidak' yang lebih kuat.

Entah ia harus bilang apa. Lelaki itu kehabisan kata-kata.  
>Takut, ucapannya yang 90% sering mengucapkan kata-kata yang sering tak enak didengar akan menambah buruk keadaan.<p>

Ia memilih mengacak-acak rambutnya karena bingung. Kemudian mendesah dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh gadis Cina tersebut yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.  
>Berharap, tindakannya tersebut bisa membuat gadis itu menghentikan kesedihannya, membuatnya merasa lebih baik.<p>

_Badannya kecil dan nampak lemah._

Lelaki berambut cokelat terang itu tetap memeluk gadis itu, berharap perasaannya bisa sampai pada pada gadis tersebut.

Si Cina merespon dengan menggenggam erat kedua lengan baju si Sadis dan menangis di salah satu pundak si Sadis.

_Gadis Cina ini selalu bertingkah seakan bahwa dirinya itu kuat. Padahal dia tetap seorang gadis normal, yang kecil, dan lemah. _

_Ia akan meninggalkan Danna, si kacamata, Anego-nya dan orang-orang penting baginya di bumi.  
>Dan akan pergi bersama si pemburu alien itu…<br>Yang baru kutahu informasinya kemarin malam, bahwa mereka berdua akan pergi untuk menemui orang yang bernama Kamui yang sekarang tengah berada kembali di Yato…_

Tak disadarinya lelaki itu, bahwa gadis Cina yang sedari tadi menangis di salah satu pundaknya telah tertidur pulas.  
>Mungkin karena rasa lelah karena bermain, ditambah pula rasa lelah karena menangis.<p>

Digendongnya gadis Cina yang tengah tertidur itu di punggungnya.  
>Membawanya menuju ke arah dimana tempat yang bernama Yorozuya berada.<p>

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Oy Shinpachi." Ucap pria berambut perak sembari mematung melihat lemari yang tertutup rapat, yang dimana di dalamnya ada seorang gadis berambut oranye yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Pria berkacamata yang juga tengah mematung sembari melihat objek yang sama seperti pria rambut perak di sampingnya tersebut menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, kenapa si Souichiro-kun tadi kemari dengan menggendong Kagura yang dalam keadaan telah tertidur?" Tanya Gintoki, nampak ekspresinya makin lama berubah menjadi panik ketika ia mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ketika si kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi itu memencet bel di pintu Yorozuya mereka, dan seenaknya masuk dengan sendirinya, kemudian meletakkan Kagura di kamarnya (yang sebenarnya adalah lemari) lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Shinpachi hanya menggeleng, "tak tahu Gin-san. Aku juga bingung, kenapa mereka kembalinya malam-malam begini…" Ucap Shinpachi sambil melihat jam yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 20.35.

Mereka berdua tak tahu bahwa perjalanan dari tempat kolam renang menuju Yorozuya dengan berjalan kaki membutuhkan waktu 1 jam lebih.

Gintoki hanya tersenyum pucat. "Oy Shinpachi, apakah kau memikirkan apa yang tengah kupikirkan?" Ucapnya sembari menengok pada pria berkacamata yang berada di sampingnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

Shinpachi juga menengok pada pria rambut perak yang di sampingnya itu dengan gemetar pula. "Sepertinya iya, Gin-san." Ucapnya menutup pembicaraan.

Mereka berdua tetap mematung.

Mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak antara si shota Shinsengumi dengan si loli Yorozuya mereka sepanjang malam…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: <strong>Kata-kata Shinpachi soal style baju renang Kagura yang lama itu sesuai dengan anime Gintama epi 217.**  
><strong>_

_**Nagi Sanzenin:** chara cewek kaya raya di Hayate no Gotoku! Dan kebetulan seiyuu-nya adalah Kugimiya Rie, sama dengan seiyuu-nya Kagura_

_**Kotae wa kiitenai:** mungkin bagi yang penggemar tokusatsu kenal dengan kalimat itu, itu adalah kalimat khas dari Ryuutaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) yang artinya aku tak bisa mendengar jawabanmu._

* * *

><p><em>Chapt ini sudah lama dibuat tapi karena ada gledek yang membuat saya parno, jadinya kagak jadi update deh. Dan setelah fic ini sempat update, 1 hari kemudian keburu hilang lah chapt 5 ini, karena ga sengaja di DELETE oleh salah satu teman saya, bener-bener update-an yang lama kha kha kha~ Maaf<br>Dan nampaknya **_Shena BlitzRyuseiran_** menyadari hilangnya chapt 5 ini *plok XD_

**_Special thanks to: BakaAho, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, si anonim KamuKagu, Na Fourthok'og._**

**_Dan terima kasih juga bagi yang hanya membaca._**

_Silahkan layangkan pesan, kesan etc lewat review._


End file.
